


Hurricane

by mikimac



Series: Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te) [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapped John, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il vento dell'est è tornato a Londra.<br/>Sherlock Holmes è stato fatto rientrare dall'esilio e si è riunito a John Watson.<br/>Un uragano, però, sta per abbattersi sulle loro vite, devastante e distruttivo.<br/>E nulla sarà lasciato intatto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verità nascoste

**Author's Note:**

> Con questo racconto si torna all’inizio della serie.  
> Il cerchio si chiude.  
> Siamo partiti con Sherlock imbarcato sull’aereo, che lo avrebbe dovuto portare in Europa dell’Est per conto dell’MI6, che ricordava perché John non avesse memoria del loro eterno amore, ed eccoci qui, con il più giovane degli Holmes che torna a Londra, a causa dell’apparizione misteriosa di Moriarty sui teleschermi inglesi.  
> Questa sarà una versione della quarta stagione che non avrà nulla a che fare con la serie televisiva, perché parte da presupposti propri, presenti nella serie che ha inventato la mia mente pazza.  
> Grazie a tutti quelli che stiano leggendo, segnando e recensendo le storie che compongono questa serie.  
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà dei loro creatori (Sir Arthur Conan Doyle per la carta stampata e la crudele coppia Steven Moffat-Mark Gatiss per la tv inglese BBC).  
> Io li uso, senza scopo di lucro, per tenere compagnia a chiunque stia leggendo, sperando di non imitare le storie già scritte da altri, cosa per cui chiederei scusa, ma sarebbe involontaria.
> 
> Buona lettura!

 

 

L’aereo toccò terra dolcemente e rullò lentamente per la pista.

Sherlock cercava John, sperando che non fosse già andato via.

Quando lo sguardo cadde sulla figura non troppo alta e con i capelli biondo cenere sollevati dal vento, un sorriso si formò sulle labbra di Sherlock.

John era ancora lì.

Forse arrabbiato.

Forse sollevato.

Però era lì.

Ad aspettare che si ricongiungesse a lui.

Un’altra volta.

Il destino non aveva permesso che fossero separati.

La ruota del destino girava sempre in modo che loro due potessero stare insieme.

Ora che sapeva che l’esilio era stato condonato e che avrebbe ancora trascorso del tempo con John, era impaziente di sentire lo scatto del portellone.

Impaziente di scendere la scaletta e toccare terra.

Impaziente di perdersi nel blu degli occhi di John.

 

 

Quando l’aereo si fermò ed il portellone di aprì, l’alta e magra figura di Sherlock si stagliò nel vano e scese velocemente la scaletta, raggiungendo il fratello, John e Mary accanto all’auto del maggiore degli Holmes.

“Mycroft non dovevi! – esordì Sherlock, con un ghigno irriverente sulle labbra – Non ti facevo così sentimentale da riesumare il fantasma di Moriarty, pur di farmi tornare a casa.”

Mycroft emise un lamento e degnò il fratello di un’occhiata di decisa disapprovazione:

“Sai benissimo che non metterei mai a rischio la mia carriera per salvare te! – ribatté, irritato – Chiunque abbia rievocato lo spettro di James Moriarty, in questo modo così spettacolare e melodrammatico, è una persona dotata di grandi mezzi e molto pericolosa.”

John stava in disparte, come se non volesse farsi coinvolgere.

Mary lo stava tenendo per mano e sorrideva felice a Sherlock.

Praticamente trascinò il marito fino ai due fratelli che si stavano confrontando sull’accaduto.

“Se Moriarty è davvero morto, – domandò Mary – chi può avere interesse a terrorizzare la nazione con questa apparizione? In fin dei conti, la sua organizzazione è stata distrutta! Almeno è questo che dovrebbe avere fatto Sherlock nei due anni in cui è stato via, no?”

“Certo che la sua organizzazione è stata distrutta! – sbottò Sherlock, piccato – Non sarei mai tornato a Londra, se non fosse stato così. L’ho smantellata, pezzo per pezzo, fino all’ultimo scagnozzo. L’impero creato da Moriarty non esiste più!”

“E Moriaty è decisamente morto. – incalzò Mycroft, nello stesso tono – Mi sono occupato io stesso del suo corpo, quindi sono piuttosto sicuro che non si sia salvato.”

Mary alzò la mano che non stringeva quella di John, in segno di resa:

“Stavo solo facendo supposizioni. – si scusò – Ora ci sarà da capire chi …”

“Sono contento che tu sia tornato. – la interruppe John, in tono freddo – Noi, però, dobbiamo andare.”

E si girò per avviarsi verso l’auto con cui erano arrivati lui e la moglie.

Mary si bloccò sul posto, sfilando la mano:

“Dobbiamo aiutarli! – disse, piuttosto confusa dal comportamento del marito – Tu e Sherlock avete indagato insieme contro Moriarty e …”

John si voltò, furioso.

Alzò un dito verso la moglie e verso Sherlock:

“Non abbiamo indagato insieme! – precisò, la rabbia appena controllata – Lui ha fatto tutto da solo. Ha deciso come e quando affrontare Moriarty, spedendomi dall’altra parte della città. Poi, ha organizzato il suo finto suicidio, in combutta con suo fratello …”

“Ti ho già chiesto scusa per quello! …” interloquì Sherlock, seccato, ma John non lo fece continuare:

“… Mi ha fatto passare le pene dell’inferno e tu lo sai bene Mary! – continuò John, imperterrito – Sempre tenendomi all’oscuro dei suoi piani …”

“… l’ho fatto per proteggerti!” protestò Sherlock, ma John era un fiume in piena, che tutto travolge:

“Non si lavora  **con**  Sherlock Holmes! Se lui te lo concede, si viene messi al corrente delle sue idee e forse dei suoi piani, si accettano i suoi insulti e lo si accompagna sulle scene dei crimini o ad interrogare i testimoni, ma  **non**  si collabora  **con**  Sherlock Holmes. Lui è l’essere più egocentrico ed egoista che esista sulla faccia della terra! Lui necessita di un pubblico che lo ascolti adorante. Non di amici. Non di collaboratori. Non di soci. Ha solo bisogno di un cagnolino scodinzolante che lo segua ovunque e che sia così stupido da farlo sentire ancora più intelligente di quello che è!”

“John!” sussurrò Mary, sconvolta dalla reazione del marito.

Sherlock fissava John negli occhi.

Quei stupendi occhi azzurri così intensi, che ora erano resi grigi dal cielo plumbeo sopra di loro, che sembrava voler preannunciare tempesta.

Così pieni di dolore ed angoscia, feriti e furenti.

“Stiamo aspettando una bambina. – riprese, indifferente alle interruzioni – Non abbiamo tempo per essere coinvolti negli intrighi che tanto appassionano i fratelli Holmes. Che si trovino altri cagnolini che li seguano! Questo ha finito!”

Girò sui tacchi e si avviò verso l’auto.

Mary fece per seguirlo, ma una mano la bloccò:

“Vado io.” La informò Sherlock, con tono basso e calmo, ma che non ammetteva repliche.

 

 

A passi lunghi, Sherlock raggiunse facilmente John e lo fermò, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla:

“John, dobbiamo parlare.” Mormorò Sherlock, costringendo l’amico a voltarsi verso di lui.

“Non mi farai cambiare idea. – ringhiò John, inspirando sonoramente – Non tornerò sui miei passi. Abbiamo chiuso. Sono stato chiaro?”

Sherlock non rispose subito.

Lo fissò negli occhi per qualche secondo.

“So perché sei arrabbiato …” iniziò, con voce profonda e calda, ma John lo interruppe subito:

“Non.lo.fare! – sibilò, furioso – Non dedurmi! Non dirmi cosa io provi o perché. Potrei prenderti a pugni e farti veramente male, questa volta.”

“È stata tutta colpa tua.” Lo accusò Sherlock, con un sospiro.

John sbarrò gli occhi e la bocca, incredulo.

Questa era decisamente l’ultima cosa che si aspettava di sentirsi dire.

“Come scusa?” chiese, pensando di avere capito male.

“È stata tutta colpa tua.” Ripeté Sherlock, seccato.

John sapeva che lui odiava ripetere le cose, perché lo stava costringendo a farlo?

Perché lo stava obbligando a scoprire i loro sentimenti?

Sherlock sollevò appena l’angolo delle labbra, in un sorriso impercettibile, nascosto.

Perché lui era John.

Lui era il cuore.

E il cuore era il fulcro dei sentimenti.

Troppe cose non erano state dette tra di loro, in questa vita.

Troppi sentimenti erano rimasti soffocati da … da cosa?

Dalla morte di John, se lui lo avesse amato.

“Ah … beh … naturalmente! – sbottò John, allargando le braccia, esasperato – Di chi poteva essere la colpa di tutto? Non certo del grande e geniale Sherlock Holmes! Sono colpevole! Va bene? Umm? LA COLPA È TUTTA MIA! – urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo – Sei soddisfatto? Posso andare, ora?”

Sherlock ignorò la reazione di John:

“Ti ho detto che non sono un eroe. – continuò, come se nulla fosse – Ti ho detto che sono un sociopatico e che non dovevi aspettarti gesti altruistici, da parte mia. Poi …”

“ … ti sei buttato da tetto del Bart’s! – sibilò John, trattenendo a stento la rabbia, i nervi del collo tesi e le mani strette a pugno – Potevi ucciderti davvero! E non credi che abbia visto le cicatrici? Quelle che coprono il tuo corpo e che non avevi prima della tua scomparsa? Se mi avessi reso partecipe del tuo piano e fossi stato in missione con te …”

“… se tu fossi stato con me, avremmo messo a rischio la vita in due. – riprese Sherlock – Io ho fatto tutto per tenere te e gli altri al sicuro, non per metterti in una situazione in cui avresti rischiato la pelle ogni giorno!”

“NON AVEVI IL DIRITTO DI DECIDERE PER ME!” gridò John.

Inspirò ed aprì i pugni, cercando di riprendere il controllo di se stesso.

Non voleva urlare.

Non contro Sherlock.

Non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui.

Il problema, però, era proprio questo.

Quello che Sherlock aveva fatto per lui era incredibile, pazzesco ed assurdo.

Doveva fermarlo.

Impedirgli di continuare a rischiare e rovinare la propria vita per proteggere la sua.

E se per farlo, se per convincerlo che non doveva più mettere in pericolo se stesso per salvare l’unico amico che avesse mai avuto nella sua vita, doveva rompere con lui, lo avrebbe fatto, anche se gli sembrava di strapparsi il cuore dal petto.

Vedere gli occhi trasparenti così pieni di dolore per le parole taglienti che stava usando, gli faceva mancare il fiato.

Aveva come la sensazione che qualcuno avesse afferrato il suo cuore e lo stesse stringendo con così tanta forza da stritolarlo.

“Oh, certo. – continuò Sherlock, arrabbiato – Così avrei dovuto badare anche a te!”

“Guarda che so prendermi cura benissimo di me stesso! – sbottò John, incrociando le braccia sul petto, offeso – Non mi sembra di essere stato solo un peso, nei nostri casi. Qualche volta ti ho salvato la pelle anche io, se non ricordo male!”

“Non volevo dire questo. – sbuffò Sherlock, stizzito per essere stato frainteso – Saperti al sicuro a Londra mi ha reso più concentrato e forte. Sapevo perché stessi sacrificando  tanto per quella missione. Tornare a Londra da te era il mio obbiettivo primario.”

John fece una smorfia:

“Per fotuna non ti sta ascoltando nessuno e chissà cosa potrebbero pensare.” Borbottò, con un sospiro.

“Sanno tutti che non sei gay.” Sogghignò Sherlock, con un ghigno irritante sulle labbra.

“Tu sei sposato con il tuo lavoro!” puntualizzò John, seccato.

Per un breve istante, sembrò che i due uomini dovessero mettersi a ridere, come avevano fatto tante volte in passato.

In perfetta armonia.

Non accadde.

“È questo che tu fai. – riprese in tono più contenuto, ma sempre furioso – Tu decidi per me, come se io non fossi in grado di farlo. Anche uccidere Magnussen …”

“L’ho fatto per proteggere Mary.” Puntualizzò Sherlock.

“Ma questo non cambia nulla! – sbottò John, esasperato – Mary è  **mia**  moglie, la donna che  **io**  sposato, che aspetta un figlio da  **me**! In ultima analisi, tu non hai ucciso Magnussen per Mary, ma per proteggere  **me**!”

“Quindi sei d’accordo con me. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono tranquillo – La colpa è tutta tua. Io non avevo un cuore, fino a quando ho incontrato te. Tu mi hai fatto i capire che i sentimenti non siano chimica. Tu mi hai detto che ero il tuo migliore amico. Tu mi hai costretto a venire a patti con parole strane e sconosciute come amore ed amicizia. Sì, è vero, ho fatto tutto per te e non mi pento di una sola azione, di quelle orribili che tu mi accusi di avere commesso. Ne sono orgoglioso. Ho protetto un uomo buono e rifarei tutto da capo, quindi penso che smetterò anche si scusarmi di avere finto il mio suicidio e non ti chiederò scusa per avere ucciso un mostro come Magnussen, chiaro? Se non ci fossero stati così tanti poliziotti testimoni, mi avrebbero premiato, non mandato in missione suicida!”

John lo fissò stranito.

Non poteva credere a quello che aveva sentito.

Deglutì a vuoto.

Era decisamente confuso e frastornato.

“John, io non sapevo cosa volesse dire avere un vero amico, fino al giorno in cui tu sei entrato nella mia vita. – riprese Sherlock, con calma – So che sei preoccupato perché ho messo in pericolo me stesso per proteggere te, ma non potevo fare in modo diverso. Uccidendo Magnussen, comunque, non ho aiutato solo Mary, ma anche tutti quelli che quell’uomo stava ricattando. Ora, c’è questa nuova minaccia, che incombe su tutti noi. Tu puoi anche andartene e decidere di non indagare insieme a me, ma pensi che chiunque ci sia dietro l’apparizione di Moriarty ti lascerà in pace? No, John, non lo farà e sai perché? Perché tutti sanno che tu sei il mio cuore e che per fermarmi devono passare attraverso te. Inoltre, se qualcuno è in cerca di vendetta, con chi credi che possa prendersela? Tu sei coinvolto nella fine di Moriarty, come me, Mycroft e Lestrade. Siamo tutti bersagli e dobbiamo restare uniti per sconfiggere il nemico comune.”

Sherlock si avvicinò ancora a John, appoggiando le mani sulle spalle del dottore:

“Ho bisogno che il mio blogger, che il mio migliore amico mi sia vicino. – mormorò con voce profonda e suadente – Ho bisogno che il mio migliore uomo mi aiuti a districare questa matassa. Ho bisogno di te. Non mi abbandonare, John. Potrebbe essere pericoloso, certo, ma insieme possiamo sconfiggere chiunque.”

John lo stava fissando dritto negli occhi:

“Cosa vuoi che faccia?” sospirò, rassegnato.

Sherlock fece un saltello:

“È dei nostri! – gridò, rivolto a Mary e a Mycroft, che li raggiunsero – Tu e Mary potreste andare al cimitero dove è stato sepolto Moriarty e controllare se qualcuno abbia violato la sua tomba, per far credere che sia tornato. Non dovrebbero esserci pericoli. Se vogliono lasciarci qualche messaggio, faranno anche in modo che rimaniamo vivi per riceverlo.”

“Mi sembra un buon inizio. – concordò Mary – Voi, cosa farete?”

“Andiamo al Diogene’s. – rispose Mycroft – Lì cercheremo di mettere insieme tutte le informazioni che riusciremo a trovare su Moriarty e su chi potrebbe esserci dietro tutto questo.”

“Bene. – sogghignò Sherlock, soddisfatto – Appuntamento al Diogene’s fra un paio d’ore!”

 

 

John e Mary arrivarono al cimitero che Mycroft aveva loro indicato come il luogo in cui era stato sepolto James Moriarty.

La tomba era anonima.

Per evitare problemi, Mycroft aveva ordinato che Moriarty fosse seppellito in una tomba sotto falso nome.

Per nascondere l’identità del più pericoloso criminale che l’Inghilterra avesse mai dovuto affrontare, Mycroft aveva scelto un piuttosto anonimo: Peter Brown.

Malgrado si fosse lasciato convincere da Sherlock a collaborare a questa indagine, John non era molto loquace.

Mary non sapeva come gestire la situazione.

Dal ritorno di Sherlock, era diventato tutto più difficile.

Mary sapeva perfettamente quanto i due uomini fossero legati.

Lo aveva sempre saputo.

Dalla prima volta in cui aveva posato gli occhi su John.

Aveva visto il dolore e la sofferenza, quasi fisica, che la morte di Sherlock aveva provocato in John.

Per quanto il marito fosse stato furioso con Holmes, alla sua improvvisa apparizione, lei sapeva quanto John fosse stato felice che l’amico non fosse veramente morto.

Si era tagliato i baffi il giorno dopo.

Lo aveva perdonato in nemmeno una settimana.

Mary, però, sapeva anche che ci sarebbero stati dei problemi nell’istante stesso in cui aveva realizzato che il cameriere con i baffi finti fosse Sherlock Holmes.

Se solo la metà, di quello che John le aveva raccontato, fosse stato vero, Sherlock avrebbe capito che lei non era chi dicesse di essere in pochi giorni.

Era cominciata, così, la lunga e snervante attesa.

Stavano preparando il matrimonio, ma Mary doveva anche assicurarsi che Sherlock non la smascherasse.

Lei amava John.

Non voleva perderlo.

Sarebbe passata su chiunque per tenere quell’uomo con sé.

Avrebbe anche rispedito Sherlock Holmes nel mondo da cui era venuto, pur di ottenere quello che voleva.

Le cose erano andate ancora peggio di quanto Mary avesse pensato.

Sherlock l’aveva colta in flagrante, mentre attentava alla vita di Magnussen.

Era stato duro vedere la rabbia e la delusione farsi strada negli occhi bellissimi del marito.

Se ora era al sicuro, però, lo doveva solo al fatto che anche Sherlock avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per proteggere John.

Mary stava cercando di recuperare il proprio rapporto con John ed essere incinta era decisamente un punto a suo favore, ma ogni tanto si rendeva conto che il marito fosse freddo e distaccato, soprattutto da quando Sherlock aveva ucciso Magnussen, per allontanarlo da lei.

Doveva avere pazienza.

Se Sherlock fosse andato via, forse sarebbe stato più semplice, per lei, recuperare il proprio legame con John, perché gli sarebbe rimasta solo lei e non avrebbe avuto altra scelta.

Anche il ritorno di Sherlock, comunque, andava bene.

In questo modo, non avrebbero avuto il pesante fardello del suo sacrificio a separarli.

Partecipare insieme a questa caccia a Moriarty o a chi lo avesse fatto resuscitare, li avrebbe nuovamente avvicinati.

 

 

Arrivati al cimitero, si guardarono intorno.

“Stando alle indicazioni di Mycroft, la tomba di Moriarty si trova da quella parte.” disse John.

“Andiamo.” rispose Mary, prendendogli la mano.

Si avviarono per il sentiero, attorno al quale si trovavano lapidi e statue.

Girarono a destra e si trovarono in una zona con lapidi molto semplici.

Cominciarono a cercare il nome rivelatogli da Mycroft e lo trovarono a metà del sentiero.

Davanti alla semplice lapide con scritto “Peter Brown”, si trovava una corona di fiori freschi con scritto:

“In memoria di James. C’è chi soffrirà quanto me, per la tua perdita. Il tuo amato fratello.”

John fissò la scritta:

“Moriarty aveva un fratello! – constatò, preoccupato – Questo messaggio è per noi.”

Strinse forte la mano della moglie ed improvvisamente sbiancò.

Mary lo notò subito:

“John cosa c’è?” chiese, preoccupata.

“Quella tomba.” Indicò John.

Mary seguì lo sguardo del marito, fisso sulla tomba accanto a quella in cui era seppellito James Moriarty.

Sulla lapide semplice e bianca c’era una scritta nera: Mary Morstan 7 luglio 1978 – 13 marzo 1980.

 

 

Sherlock e Mycroft erano al Diogene’s, nella saletta privata del maggiore degli Holmes.

“Che tipo di organizzazione ci vuole per far apparire Moriarty su tutti gli schermi?” chiese Sherlock.

Mycroft prese dei fogli.

“Interferenze sui canali televisivi e su internet. – rispose – Basta un bravo hacker. Qualcuno con il giusto capitale può assoldare anche più di un hacker. Potrebbero persino non costare troppo. C’è gente che farebbe una cosa così per puro divertimento.”

Mary e John fecero il loro ingresso nella stanza.

Sherlock notò subito che fossero entrambi scossi.

“Cosa è successo?” domandò, preoccupato.

“Moriarty ha un fratello che sa perfettamente dove sia stato seppellito il caro James. – rispose John – Gli ha lasciato una bella corona di fiori con un messaggio implicito rivolto a noi. In parole povere, ce la farà pagare.”

Mycroft era impallidito e Sherlock si meravigliò molto del fatto che il fratello non fosse riuscito a mantenere il suo solito contegno impassibile.

“Ha firmato i fiori?” chiese Mycroft, in tono teso.

“No. – ribatté John – Però c’era scritto che fossero da parte dell’amato fratello.”

“C’è dell’altro.” Quella di Sherlock non era una domanda, ma una constatazione.

Mary guardò il marito di sottecchi.

Da quando avevano lasciato il cimitero, non le aveva rivolto la parola né l’aveva guardata.

Sherlock aveva notato quella tensione, perfettamente palpabile, fra i coniugi.

Si chiese cosa fosse accaduto per fare irrigidire John in quel modo.

Una parte di Sherlock era contenta che le cose non andassero bene, soprattutto ora che lui era tornato.

Un’altra parte, però, cosciente di non poter avere John, non voleva vederlo soffrire, come stava facendo in quel momento.

“La tomba accanto a quella di Moriarty …  – li informò Mary, con un sospiro – è della bambina da cui è stata presa la mia identità.”

“Identità che ti è stata fornita dalla persona che ti ha assoldata per sorvegliare John.” Concluse Sherlock.

“Cosa?” sbottò John, spostando uno sguardo sorpreso e sempre più tradito fra la moglie e l’amico.

Mary evitò di guardare John negli occhi.

Non poteva sopportare di averlo ferito ancora.

Temeva che la verità lo avrebbe allontanato da lei, per sempre.

“Esatto.” Sospirò Mary.

John non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie.

Non solo Mary non era mai stata chi dicesse di essere, ma era pure stata pagata per sedurlo!

“Sai chi sia questo fratello di Moriarty?” chiese Sherlock a Mycroft, sperando di evitare una scenata di John.

Anche Mycroft era piuttosto teso:

“In realtà, lo conosco molto bene. – rispose, cercando di sembrare indifferente – Il fratellastro di James Moriarty si chiama Sherrinford Holmes ed è anche nostro fratello.”

 

 


	2. Vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il passato tormenta il presente, mentre Sherrinford è in cerca della sua vendetta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non potevamo liberarci di Sherrinford, non fosse altro perché la sua ossessione per John si è sviluppata nei millenni insieme all’eterno amore di John e Sherlock.  
> Quindi, in questa tredicesima parte inizia la resa dei conti.  
> Pronti a scoprire come faccia “the other one” ad essere fratello di Mycroft, Sherlock e Moriarty contemporaneamente?  
> Buona lettura!

**  
**

“In realtà, lo conosco molto bene. – rispose Mycroft, cercando di sembrare indifferente – Il fratellastro di James Moriarty si chiama Sherrinford Holmes ed è anche nostro fratello.”

Un silenzio allibito era calato nella stanza.

Mycroft cercava di sfuggire gli occhi dei presenti, mentre John e Mary avevano lo sguardo fisso su quello che, fino a pochi secondi prima, era stato il fratello maggiore degli Holmes.

Sherlock non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie, ma per altri motivi.

Sherrinford!

Ancora lui!

“Come è possibile che sia nostro fratello?” chiese, furioso.

La domanda sembrava rivolta a Mycroft, ma Sherlock stava pensando ad Emmett:

“ _Come ha potuto permettere che Sherrinford non solo incrociasse ancora la nostra strada, ma che fosse mio fratello?”_ si domandò, incredulo.

Mycroft puntò gli occhi su un punto della parete di fronte a lui che sembrava interessantissimo ed iniziò a raccontare la storia della propria famiglia, con voce monotona ed atona, come se la storia che stava per raccontare non lo coinvolgesse personalmente.

 

 

_William Holmes era un giovane ragazzo al primo anno di università._

_Era alto, con brillanti occhi di un azzurro chiaro, che risaltavano in contrasto con i capelli nerissimi._

_Gli piaceva divertirsi ed era molto apprezzato dalle ragazze._

_William sapeva come farle sentire amate ed uniche, era affascinante e divertente, ma si comportava sempre correttamente, da vero cavaliere._

_Tutte sapevano di non essere il suo grande amore._

_Anche Maureen Cook lo sapeva._

_Era bella, Maureen, con gli occhi ed i  lunghi capelli neri._

_Sapere che William non era tipo da impegnarsi seriamente, non le impedì di innamorarsi di lui._

_Era stata la sua ragazza per due mesi._

_Un record, per il giovane Holmes._

_Si era reso conto che Maureen si era veramente innamorata di lui e non voleva ferirla, ma non aveva fatto i conti con il vero amore._

_Questo si presentò con le sembianze eteree e splendide di Evelyn Rollins, una matematica dai capelli biondi, con occhi azzurri magnetici ed un sorriso sfrontato che lo faceva impazzire._

_“Maureen lo sai che ti voglio bene e che non vorrei farti soffrire. – confessò William una sera – Non posso, però, continuare a mentire a te e, soprattutto, a me stesso. Per me sei una amica meravigliosa e spero che riusciremo a rimanere tali anche dopo questa sera, ma non ti amo.”_

_“È per lei, vero? – reagì Maureen, fredda ed altera – Credi che non abbia visto come ti guarda quella piccola puttana di Evelyn Rollins? E tu ci sei caduto. Come tutti gli uomini, vi fate sempre incantare da un bel visino che sbatte le ciglia sugli occhioni blu, facendo finta di essere la santarellina di turno. Sarai solo la conquista di una notte, se si concederà a te. Poi, passerà ad un altro. Vuoi davvero gettare via quello che abbiamo noi, per concederti una scopata di una notte?”_

_William l’aveva guardata con occhi tristi e dispiaciuti:_

_“Non sarà la botta e via di una notte. – ribatté in tono dolce – Io la amo. Per la prima volta in vita mia, so cosa sia il vero amore. Sarà per sempre, Maureen. Mi dispiace averti ferita. Non te lo meritavi. Posso capire se tu …”_

_“Vattene. – aveva sibilato furiosa e senza una lacrima negli occhi – Vai da lei. Spero che ti renda infelice quanto meriti per avere rovinato la nostra storia per una come quella.”_

_William non ribatté alle parole sferzanti di Maureen._

_La lasciò e si mise con Evelyn._

_Questo spezzò il cuore della giovane Maureen, che abbandonò l’università e si rifugiò a casa._

_Trascorsero gli anni._

_William e Evelyn avevano finito l’università e trovato un lavoro, ed erano ancora innamorati come il primo giorno in cui si erano conosciuti._

_Era il giorno tanto atteso del loro matrimonio._

_Il sole splendeva alto, in cielo._

_La cerimonia stava volgendo al termine, fra sorrisi compiaciuti e lacrime di felicità._

_“Se qualcuno sa che vi sia un motivo per cui quest’uomo e questa donna non debbano essere uniti in matrimonio, parli ora o taccia per sempre.” il sacerdote formulò la frase con il solito tono solenne, aspettandosi che nessuno rispondesse._

_Non era mai successo, nella sua lunga carriera, che qualcuno si opponesse alle nozze, mentre si svolgevano._

_“Io ho qualcosa da dire!” intervenne la voce di una donna, fredda e decisa._

_Tutti si voltarono, sconvolti ed increduli, verso il fondo della chiesa._

_Una giovane donna vestita in modo severo, con un bambino per mano, percorse la navata, lentamente, fermandosi di fronte ai due sposi._

_Sia William che Evelyn la riconobbero subito._

_E non avevano bisogno di aspettare che lei parlasse, per sapere cosa avesse da dire._

_Il bambino era la copia di William._

_Capelli neri, ricci e ribelli._

_Occhi neri, come quelli della madre._

_“Non puoi sposare quella donna. – sibilò Maureen in tono gelido – Questo è tuo figlio. È di me e di lui, che ti devi prendere cura.”_

_Evelyn prese la mano di William._

_L’uomo si voltò verso la donna che con cui si stava sposando._

_“Io appoggerò qualsiasi tua decisione.” gli sorrise Evelyn._

_William strinse forte la mano di Evelyn e guardò Maureen negli occhi._

_Non c’era alcuna simpatia per la sua ex fiamma, nel suo sguardo._

_“Doveva essere una sorpresa. – ribatté, in tono deciso – Volevamo fare l’annuncio ufficiale durante il ricevimento di nozze, ma questa … donna, ci costringe ad anticipare i tempi. Evelyn ed io siamo lieti di annunciare che aspettiamo un bambino.”_

_Gli occhi neri di Maureen brillarono di furia._

_Strinse così forte la mano del figlio da fargli quasi male._

_Il piccolo la guardò spaventato._

_“Io riconoscerò legalmente mio figlio e mi prenderò cura di lui, ma oggi sposerò Evelyn, se lei mi vorrà.”_

_“Io ti voglio sempre ed accetterò tuo figlio come se fosse nostro.” lo rassicurò Evelyn._

_Gli sposi si voltarono verso il sacerdote:_

_“Può portare a termine la cerimonia, padre.” gli sorrise Evelyn._

_E fu quello che accadde._

_Mesi dopo nacque Mycroft._

_Come aveva promesso, William riconobbe legalmente il figlio, che cambiò il cognome da Cook a Holmes._

_Sherrinford Holmes._

_Tramite un avvocato, William si accordò con Maureen per vedere regolarmente il bambino._

_Evelyn lo accettò e lo trattò come se fosse suo._

_Sherrinford era affezionato a Mycroft e si prendeva cura di lui, come avrebbe fatto un vero fratello maggiore._

_Tutto sembrava andare nel migliore dei modi._

_Anche Maureen, qualche anno dopo la nascita di Mycroft, mise al mondo un bambino._

_Si era sposata con un giovane imprenditore irlandese di nome Philip Moriarty._

_Il piccolo venne chiamato James._

_Sherrinford si vedeva già a capo di una banda formata dai suoi vari fratelli._

_Era fiero e sicuro di prendersi cura di tutti loro._

_Tutto precipitò quando Evelyn rimase nuovamente incinta._

_Quando Sherlock nacque e venne portato a casa, Sherrinford era presente e gli sorrise, lo prese in braccio, cullandolo e sorridendogli come aveva fatto con James._

_Impazzì completamente, quando Evelyn gli disse come si sarebbe chiamato il piccolo:_

_“NO! – urlò come un forsennato – NON PUÒ ESSERE SHERLOCK! NON GLI PERMETTERÒ DI PORTARMELO VIA ANCORA! LUI SARÀ MIO, STAVOLTA.”_

_Quello che Sherrinford urlava, non aveva senso._

_Nessuno capiva cosa stesse accadendo._

_Riuscirono a calmarlo a stento._

_Era tardi per portarlo a casa, così lo tennero a dormire a casa Holmes, con l’intento di riportarlo dalla madre la mattina dopo._

_Quella notte stessa, però, William sorprese Sherrinford nella stanza di Sherlock, mentre stava tentando di soffocarlo con un cuscino._

_Con la morte nel cuore, William fu costretto a vedere Sherrinford fuori dalla propria casa._

_Continuava a fargli incontrare Mycroft, ma sempre sotto stretta sorveglianza e non gli permise più di avvicinarsi a Sherlock._

_L’odio di Sherrinford per il più piccolo degli Holmes crebbe ulteriormente._

_Cercò persino di mettere Mycroft contro Sherlock:_

_“Ti porterà via tutto quello che ami di più. – gli diceva, quando nessuno lo sentiva – Si prenderà ogni cosa che ti appartiene, succhierà tutto l’amore che gli altri potrebbero provare per te. Ti farà rimanere solo e senza nessuno che si curi di te. Devi distruggerlo, prima che lui ti faccia a pezzi.”_

_Mycroft non sapeva cosa pensare._

_Studiava Sherlock, la sua interazione con i loro genitori e l’influenza che ciò aveva sulla sua vita._

_Il fratello minore era egocentrico e cercava di essere al centro dell’attenzione, ma era una cosa che Mycroft aveva notato in tutti i bambini piccoli._

_Non pensava proprio che Sherlock fosse così pericoloso._

_Fu allora che Mycroft decise che i sentimenti non fossero un vantaggio, ma solo qualcosa da tenere sotto controllo, per non perdere di vista i veri obbiettivi e tutto quello a cui si tenesse veramente._

_Maureen ed il marito, nel frattempo, decisero di trasferirsi in Irlanda._

_William non si oppose e  mantenne contatti epistolari con Sherrinford, ma non per lungo tempo._

_I rapporti fra i Moriarty e gli Holmes si ruppero del tutto quando Maureen morì, in un incidente stradale, alcuni anni dopo che si era trasferita in Irlanda._

_Mycroft rivide il fratello solo da adulto._

_Sherrinford era diventato un commerciante di armi e droga._

_Gli era stata anche attribuita la responsabilità in molti omidici._

_Fu Mycroft stesso a condurre l’indagine che portò al suo arresto._

_Quando si trovarono faccia a faccia, il fratello maggiore lo guardò in modo gelido e feroce:_

_“Così il piccolo Sherlock alla fine ti ha messo contro di me.” sibilò._

_“No, Sherrinford, hai fatto tutto da solo. – ribatté Mycroft – Ti sei messo dalla parte sbagliata della legge.”_

_“Non credere che sia finita qui. – aveva sogghignato Sherrinford – Io tornerò. E mi prenderò tutto quello che lui ama.”_

 

 

“Quella fu l’ultima volta in cui lo vidi. – concluse Mycroft – Sherrinford avrebbe dovuto rimanere in prigione per tutta la sua vita, a causa delle accuse che gli erano state imputate. Non so come sia possibile che sia fuori. E che sia qui, a Londra.”

“Non faceva parte dell’organizzazione di Moriarty o lo avrei saputo.” Disse Sherlock, in tono irritato.

“L’atteggiamento di Sherrinford verso Sherlock era molto strano. – commentò John – È normale che i fratelli maggiori siano gelosi dei fratellini più piccoli, ma lui aveva già altri due fratelli minori, quindi la sua reazione non è normale.”

Sherlock si chiese se il nome di Sherrinford avesse risvegliato qualche ricordo in John.

Una parte di lui lo desiderava ardentemente, per poter finalmente lasciarsi andare ai propri sentimenti.

Un’altra parte era terrorizzata da quello che sarebbe potuto accadere, se John avesse ricordato.

“Così tu sei pagata da Sherrinford.” Constatò Sherlock, parlando con Mary e distogliendo il pensiero da John.

L’espressione della donna rimase imperscrutabile, ma non si poteva dire lo stesso per John.

Sherlock non si meravigliò della rabbia, della delusione e della confusione che lesse sul volto del dottore.

John non era mai stato bravo a nascondere i propri sentimenti.

In ogni sua vita, era sempre stato possibile leggere sul suo viso e nei suoi occhi tutto quello che provava, senza nessuna difficoltà.

E lo poteva fare chiunque, non era necessario essere un attento osservatore, come Sherlock o Mycroft.

“Non mi pagano più da anni. – ribatté Mary, in tono duro – Era stata una agenzia di investigazioni privata ad assumermi ed a fornirmi la mia falsa identità. Mi avevano detto che stavano sorvegliando il dottore per conto di un cliente facoltoso, che voleva essere sicuro che John non facesse nulla di strano, dopo la morte del suo migliore amico.”

“Fantastico! – sbottò John – Sono stato solo un lavoro …”

“ … Non sei stato un lavoro! – lo interruppe Mary, disperata – Dovevo solo sorvegliarti, senza interagire con te, ma tu eri così … così … distrutto.”

La voce di Mary si era affievolita, persa in ricordi non tanto lontani.

 

 

_Lo osservava da lontano, come le era stato ordinato._

_Poteva vedere il dolore uscire da ogni poro della pelle di John._

_Era sempre gentile e disponibile con chiunque, non aveva mai una parola cattiva per nessuno, ma i suoi occhi … quei meravigliosi occhi azzurri erano spenti._

_Come se qualcuno o qualcosa avesse spento la scintilla che poteva farli brillare._

_Mary aveva sentito delle voci, riguardo ad un consulente investigativo, amico di John, che si era rivelato un impostore e si era suicidato, davanti a lui._

_Lei non era in Inghilterra, in quel periodo._

_Stava svolgendo un altro lavoro._

_Aveva ucciso qualcuno che meritava di morire._

_Ora, però, la stavano cercando per vendicarsi, quindi quell’incarico e, soprattutto, quella nuova identità, erano serviti a metterla in salvo._

_Un giorno l’infermiera di John si era ammalata e lei la aveva sostituita._

_L’umanità e l’empatia di John l’avevano colpita come un pugno nello stomaco._

_Malgrado il suo passato da soldato, malgrado tutto il dolore che aveva provato, malgrado avesse la morte nel cuore, riusciva a trovare una parola di conforto per chi soffriva._

_La missione di Mary divenne quella di riuscire a strappargli un sorriso._

_“Celia, ti dispiace se rimango io in servizio con il dottor Watson? – chiese alla collega, rientrata dalla malattia – Mi trovo bene con lui, mentre potrei finire per picchiare la dottoressa Morton. Ho bisogno di lavorare e …”_

_“Tranquilla, Mary, resta con lui. – rispose Celia, con un sorriso – Mi fai un piacere. Il dottor Watson è un uomo meraviglioso, ma si è votato completamente al lavoro, da quando è morto il suo amico. Il mio fidanzato sta cominciando a lamentarsi.”_

_“Io non ho fidanzati gelosi.” Sorrise Mary, di rimando._

_Ed aveva continuato a lavorare con lui._

_Furono piccoli gesti gentili e quotidiani a portare l’attenzione di John su Mary._

_Il suo sorriso cominciò a non essere solo quello di circostanza._

_John sembrò illuminarsi e riprendere vita, lentamente._

_Ed il cuore di Mary batté sempre più forte._

_Per lui._

 

 

“Ed io mi innamorai perdutamente di te.” Concluse Mary, guardando John con infinito amore.

“Il tuo datore originario di lavoro si arrabbiò.” Sherlock continuava a constatare cose che non avrebbe dovuto sapere.

“ _Nessuno è davvero così bravo_. – pensò Mycroft, osservando il fratello minore –  _Cosa sa di Sherrinford?”_

“Esatto. – confermò Mary – Io, però, non avevo più bisogno dei loro soldi. Avevo una nuova identità, avevo un lavoro sicuro … avevo l’amore di John. Era tutto ciò che volessi e di cui avessi bisogno.”

“Ti lasciarono in pace perché sapevano che non avresti detto nulla a John, per non perderlo.” Continuò Sherlock.

“Dimmi che mi sono cercato anche questa, ora. – sibilò John, non riuscendo a trattenere rabbia e delusione – Dimmi che è colpa mia, perché l’ho scelta.”

Il dolore di John per questo ennesimo tradimento era così tangibile e palpabile, che fece saltare un colpo al cuore di Sherlock.

Dovette fare ricorso a tutta la propria forza di volontà per non alzarsi, andare da John ed abbracciarlo, baciarlo, dirgli che loro due si amavano da millenni e che era pentito di averlo costretto a lasciarsi cancellare la memoria.

John si alzò.

“Vado a casa.” Li informò, avviandosi verso l’uscita e senza voltarsi indietro.

Mary scattò in piedi, pronta a seguirlo:

“Devi proteggerlo, Mary. – la avvisò Sherlock – Anche se sei incinta, sei sempre un’assassina addestrata e pericolosa. Chiunque ti avesse assoldata, stava mirando a John. Ed ora potrebbe avere deciso di agire. Tu devi fare in modo che non gli accada nulla.”

Mary si voltò lentamente verso Sherlock.

Un lampo le attraversò gli occhi.

“Io non permetterò mai a nessuno di fargli del male.” Lo assicurò, con voce bassa.

“Devi solo impedire che qualcuno possa rapirlo od ucciderlo. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono secco – A fargli del male bastiamo tu ed io.”

Mary irrigidì la mascella, ma non disse nulla.

Uscì dalla stanza con passo rapido, per raggiungere il marito giusto in tempo per salire sul taxi che li avrebbe riportati a casa.

 

 

John e Mary erano andati via.

Mycroft osservava il fratello minore, perso nei propri pensieri.

“Cosa sai di Sherrinford?” domandò in tono neutro.

“Solo quello che hai raccontato tu ora. – rispose Sherlock, secco – Mi avresti mai parlato di lui, se non fosse saltato fuori adesso?”

“Non credo. – sospirò Mycroft – Quando eri piccolo, sarebbe stato complicato spiegarti come tu avessi un fratello maggiore che non avevi conosciuto perché ti voleva uccidere. Eri già abbastanza infelice interagendo con i tuoi coetanei, che ti consideravano strano. Sapere di avere un fratello più grande che ti volesse morto, ti avrebbe creato solo ulteriori problemi. Avrei voluto parlarti di Sherrinford, ma rimandavo di anno in anno, valutando che non fosse mai il momento opportuno. Poi, affrontare l’argomento è diventato sempre più difficile.”

“Sono colpito, Mycroft. – ironizzò Sherlock – A sentirti parlare sembra quasi che tu abbia sempre tenuto a me!”

Mycroft lo fulminò con lo sguardo:

“Ho fatto di tutto per non dovermi preoccupare per te, ma tu hai reso la cosa molto difficile! – sbottò Mycroft, seccato – Sai quanto io non sopporti avere a che fare con cose come i sentimenti e tu hai sempre fatto in modo che io dovessi toglierti da qualche guaio.”

“Non ti chiederò scusa per come ho vissuto la mia vita. – ribatté Sherlock – Non ti ho mai chiesto nulla. Ti ho sempre detto di lasciarmi in pace e di stare fuori dai miei affari. Se tu hai voluto interessarti, non è certo stata colpa mia!”

Il silenzio cadde nella stanza.

I due fratelli si guardavano, cercando di nascondere la preoccupazione e la frustrazione che provavano per quella situazione assurda.

“Pensi che Sherrinford voglia vendicarsi per la morte di suo fratello James?” Sherlock ruppe il silenzio.

“Ne sono sicuro. – rispose Mycroft – Sherrinford era attaccato a James.”

“Hai detto che avrebbe dovuto essere in prigione. – riprese Sherlock, in tono polemico – Come è possibile che sia fuori e che tu non ne sapessi nulla?”

“Malgrado quello che pensi di me, io non vengo a conoscenza di tutto quello che accade in questa nazione!” sibilò Mycroft, piuttosto irritato.

“Sto cominciando a crederlo veramente.” sogghignò Sherlock.

Lo sguardo con cui Mycroft lo fulminò, non impressionò Sherlock più di tanto.

Sherrinford era pericoloso e doveva essere fermato prima che arrivasse a John.

“Come pensi che dovremmo procedere?” domandò, in tono più mite.

“Dobbiamo trovarlo. – rispose Mycroft, in tono deciso – Scoprire come abbia fatto ad uscire di prigione. Ed impedirgli di fare del male a chiunque.”

 

 

John e Mary erano arrivati a casa.

La rabbia e la delusione di John non erano assolutamente scemate.

Non aveva parlato alla moglie.

Non l’aveva nemmeno guardata.

Entrato in casa, si diresse in camera da letto, recuperò un panno ed un cuscino.

“John, cosa stai facendo?” gli chiese Mary, con un sospiro.

“Dormo sul divano.” rispose John, in tono secco.

“Abbiamo appena ripreso a parlarci, dopo mesi in cui mi hai praticamente ignorata. – il tono di Mary era quasi supplice – Ti prego, John, non escludermi dalla tua vita.”

“Stai facendo tutto benissimo da sola! – sibilò John – Io non ti tenuto nascosto nulla del mio passato, ti ho sempre raccontato tutto! Tu sai tutto di me, mentre io scopro che non so chi tu sia, ogni giorno che passa!”

“Avevi detto che il mio passato …” tentò di ribattere Mary, ma John la bloccò:

“QUESTO NON È SOLO IL TUO PASSATO! – urlò, furioso – CIÒ SU CUI HAI MENTITO STAVOLTA È LA NOSTRA RELAZIONE, NON IL TUO MISTERIOSO PASSATO!”

Mary non disse nulla.

Capì che non era il momento.

John era veramente furibondo.

Afferrò tutto e si diresse nel soggiorno.

“Il divano è scomodo. – tentò di dissuaderlo – Domani sarai bloccato con la schiena. Vieni a letto.”

John si voltò verso Mary.

La rabbia e la delusione chiaramente visibili sul suo volto.

“Non insistere, per favore. – la voce di John era un sussurro – Sono qui solo per proteggere te e nostra figlia da quel pazzo del terzo fratello Holmes. Ti confesso che, se non fosse per la bambina, non sarei nemmeno tornato a casa con te. Non so più cosa aspettarmi. Tu e Sherlock siete le due persone che abbia mia amato di più nella mia vita. Farei qualsiasi cosa per voi. Eppure siete anche le due persone che mi hanno spezzato il cuore. E non so fino a quando riuscirò ancora a perdonare.”

Prese il cuscino e la coperta e scese le scale.

Mary lo guardò, mentre si allontanava e non ebbe il coraggio di insistere.

 

 

La notte scese su Londra.

Una notte nebbiosa e fredda.

Una notte d’attesa, con il fiato sospeso.

 

 

Molly Hooper era a casa, rannicchiata sul divano.

La coperta sulle gambe.

La tazza di tea a scaldare le mani.

Moriarty era morto.

Era stata lei stessa ad eseguire l’autopsia.

Moriarty era morto.

Non sarebbe più tornato a fare del male alle persone che lei amava.

Moriarty era morto.

Perché aveva paura?

 

 

Greg Lestrade era in ufficio.

Le mani nei capelli grigi.

Si era precipitato lì, dopo aver visto l’immagine di Moriarty apparire sullo schermo al posto della partita.

Moriarty era morto.

Era stato lui stesso ad assistere alla sua sepoltura, seguendo perfettamente le istruzioni che gli aveva dato Mycroft.

Moriarty era morto.

Non poteva più ferire nessuno.

Perché aveva paura?

  
  


La signora Hudson si era chiusa in casa.

Mycroft aveva mandato Anthea da lei e la giovane donna le stava facendo compagnia.

Moriarty era morto.

Non poteva fare del male a lei od ai suoi amati ragazzi.

Moriarty era morto.

Non poteva presentarsi e minacciare nessuno.

Moriarty era morto.

Perché aveva paura?

 

 

Sherlock e Mycroft stavano consultando ogni carta e ogni database su cui riuscivano a mettere le mani per trovare Sherrinford.

Moriarty era morto.

Moariarty non faceva loro paura.

Sherronford era vivo e li stava cercando.

Sherrinford era vivo e li aveva avvertiti che li avrebbe attaccati.

Sherrinford era vivo e loro non sapevano se sarebbero riusciti a fermarlo.

Sherrinford era vivo e loro non sapevano se sarebbero riusciti a proteggere le persone che amavano.

Sherrinford era vivo.

Sherlock e Mycroft avevano paura.

 

 

La notte in casa Watson era calata lentamente.

Mary era sola, nel grande letto freddo.

Stringeva a sé il cuscino di John.

Ne aspirava il profumo.

Ne cercava il calore.

Aveva paura.

Non di Moriarty, che era morto.

Non di Sherrinford, a cui poteva sparare.

Mary aveva paura di perdere John.

Mary aveva paura di perdere l’uomo che aveva trovato il suo cuore.

 

 

John era sul divano e dormiva.

Era esausto.

Stanco delle bugie.

Stanco dei segreti.

Stanco che il suo cuore venisse spezzato.

Si agitava in sogno.

Era arrabbiato.

Era in un luogo sconosciuto eppure familiare.

C’era Sherlock con lui.

_“Non hai idea di quanto mi faccia stare male sapere che tu ricorderai tutto e che per me, invece, sarai solo un estraneo. – dice in tono più calmo – Non voglio nemmeno immaginare quanto soffrirai per questa cosa. Emmett mi ha garantito che saremo amici, che il nostro sarà un legame di amicizia speciale e profondo, ma non so quanto questo potrà alleviare il tuo dolore.”_

_“A me basta …” tenta di interromperlo Sherlock._

_“Zitto! – gli intima John – Sto parlando io. Faremo quello che vuoi tu. Come sempre. Ora abbiamo due giorni, solo due giorni per riempire la tua meravigliosa mente di tutto l’amore che non ti potrò dare per l’intera prossima esistenza. Ora voglio che andiamo di sopra e che mi ami, fino a quando farà male ed anche oltre.”_

_John alza una mano per accarezzare il viso di Sherlock._

_“Non ti perdonerò mai perché mi costringi a dimenticarti. – aggiunge – Ma ti amo così tanto che farei qualsiasi cosa per te. Anche morire. E morirò, quando mi cancelleranno ogni memoria di te, di noi.”_

_Sherlock non dice nulla._

_Lo prende per mano e salgono nella loro stanza._

John si svegliò di soprassalto, improvvisamente consapevole che quello non fosse un sogno, ma un ricordo.

Guardò l’orologio.

4.02.

Non poteva andare da Sherlock a quell’ora.

Forse lo avrebbe trovato sveglio, ma non poteva esserne sicuro.

Sherlock aveva bisogno di riposo.

Malgrado ciò che lui diceva e pensava, il suo corpo aveva bisogno di riposo.

Sarebbe andato da lui la mattina dopo ed avrebbero parlato.

Un sorriso illuminò il viso di John.

Ora, finalmente, capiva i sentimenti che aveva sempre provato verso quel meraviglioso uomo e che aveva sempre negato.

Non importava la maledizione che incombeva su di lui.

Non importava il matrimonio con Mary.

Lui si era ricordato il loro amore e lo avrebbero vissuto, anche se per lui questo significava morire.

 

 

L’alba illuminò una Londra sempre più nebbiosa.

Sherlock uscì dal Diogene’s e decise di prendere la metropolitana per tornare a Baker Street.

Uscito alla fermata più vicina a casa, sentì una voce provenire dalle sue spalle:

“Come mai in questa vita non siete amanti?”

La voce era beffarda, crudele e tagliente.

Sherlock si voltò, lentamente.

Fissò gli occhi color del ghiaccio in quelli neri di Sherrinford.

“Mycroft ti ha informato del fatto che siamo fratelli?” domandò, curioso.

“Fratellastri.” Precisò Sherlock, in tono gelido.

Sherrinford sogghignò.

“Sempre pronto a puntualizzare.”

 

 

John uscì di casa subito dopo l’arrivo di Greg.

Gli aveva telefonato appena gli era sembrato un orario sensato.

Non poteva lasciare sola Mary, ma lui doveva andare da Sherlock.

Greg aveva subito accettato di proteggere Mary.

John salì sul taxi.

Non vedeva l’ora di baciare Sherlock.

 

 

Sherrinford e Sherlock si fissavano negli occhi.

Entrambi gelidi.

“Mycroft mi ha detto che hai tentato di uccidermi nella culla.” Lo informò Sherlock.

“Oh, sì. Fu una reazione istintiva, causata dalla giovane età. – Sherrinford rise divertito – Sono contento di non esserci riuscito, perché ora mi potrò godere la tua sconfitta.”

“Perché mi hai voluto incontrare?” domandò Sherlock.

“Ti sono piaciute le tragiche morti previste per John, se foste stati amanti? – chiese Sherrinford, in tono indifferente – Immagino di no, visto che gli hai fatto cancellare la memoria, pur di evitarle. Giusto?”

Un lampo di comprensione attraversò gli occhi chiarissimi di Sherlock:

“No! Non puoi essere stato tu! – mormorò senza fiato – Tu eri già nato, quando abbiamo letto quelle vite alternative.”

Il sorriso maligno di Sherrinford gli fece capire che non era arrivato alle conclusioni sbagliate.

“Mio caro fratellino, – sussurrò insinuante – basta sapere toccare i tasti giusti e chiunque fa qualunque cosa. Avevo iniziato a pensare a questo piano prima ancora che ci incontrassimo nella Londra vittoriana. Sono  riuscito a convincere una addetta al controllo dei destini a darmi accesso alla sua postazione. Mentre lei era distratta, io sono riuscito ad inserire quelle storie strazianti e crudeli nella vostra linea temporale. Sapevo che Emmett non avrebbe mai permesso alla sua coppia preferita di attraversare tutto quel dolore. Come sapevo che avresti fatto di tutto per non vedere morire John in modo così violento. Sai, mi sono ispirato a quello che avrei voluto farti, per scrivere quelle storie sadiche.”

Sherlock impallidì:

“John non ha mai corso rischi! – quasi ansimava, per la scoperta dell’inganno – Tu hai organizzato tutto!”

“Bravo Sherlock! – Sherrinford lo applaudì – Emmett non voleva cancellare la memoria a John, non se a chiederlo ero io, per avere la possibilità di stare con lui. Per te, invece, lo ha fatto. Il mio piano si è svolto in maniera perfetta. Immagino il tuo tormento. Avere vicino John e non poterlo nemmeno sfiorare. Spero che tu abbia patito almeno la metà di quello che ho sofferto io a causa del vostro amore eterno!”

 

 

John era impaziente.

Quel taxi stava percorrendo le strade di Londra più lento di una lumaca.

John pregustava la sorpresa sulla faccia di Sherlock, quando lo avrebbe baciato.

Finalmente il taxi si fermò davanti al 221B di Baker Street.

Finalmente era a casa.

Finalmente felice.

 

 

“Non mi sembra che il tuo piano abbia poi avuto tutto questo successo. John si è sposato con Mary. – gli ricordò Sherlock – Non lo hai avuto nemmeno in questa vita.”

“È stata una valutazione sbagliata. – ribatté Sherrinford, scrollando le spalle – Non volevo certo che quella puttana si prendesse quello che è mio. Però, è stato bello lo stesso, vedere la tua faccia, quando sei tornato dalla tua missione e hai scoperto che John si era innamorato di un’altra persona. Come è stato vederlo mentre abbracciava, baciava e diceva di amare qualcuno che non eri tu? Ti sei sentito il cuore fatto a pezzi?”

“Non è ancora finita! – sibilò Sherlock – Ora che so che John non corre rischi, posso rivelargli i miei sentimenti. Sono sicuro che lui capirà di amarmi e potremo stare insieme, anche in questa vita.”

 

 

La porta del 221B di Baker Street era aperta.

La signora Hudson era sulla porta, con il cappotto indosso, che stava firmando una ricevuta.

Quando lo vide, gli fece un sorriso raggiante:

“John, caro, bentornato! – lo salutò – La signorina Anthea mi ha detto che Sherlock è tornato. Non è qui adesso, ma ha telefonato che sarebbe arrivato presto e stavamo andando a fare la spesa.”

“Buongiorno, signora Hudson. Buongiorno Anthea. – John ricambiò il saluto – Lo aspetto in casa, se per lei non è un problema.”

“Certo che no. – la signora Hudson si fece da parte per farlo passare – Sa che questa è sempre casa sua. Potrebbe portare su questo pacchetto che è appena arrivato? È per Sherlock.”

“Volentieri.”

John prese il pacchetto, salutò la signora Hudson ed Anthea, che uscivano, e salì allegramente le scale.

“ _Potrei farmi trovare da Sherlock completamente nudo con solo questo pacchetto a coprire le parti intime._  – pensò John con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra, poi arrossì –  _Oddio, cosa sto pensando! E se Sherlock non fosse solo? Sai che faccia farebbe Mycroft se mi trovasse nudo, in salotto?”_

John rise, al pensiero della faccia che avrebbe avuto Mycroft.

Appoggiò il pacchetto sul tavolino e si tolse la giacca.

La sua poltrona lo attendeva.

 

 

Sherrinford rise.

“Sei molto buffo, in questa vita, caro Sherlock. – riuscì a dire, mentre rideva – John non si ricorda di te e pensa di non essere attratto dagli uomini. Ti respingerà. Gentilmente, certo, perché John è sempre una persona disponibile e comprensiva, ti considera il suo migliore amico e non vorrà ferirti. Comunque, ti dirà di no. E finalmente saprai quanto sia doloroso!”

Sherlock lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Hai altro da dirmi?” chiese, gelido.

“No. – rispose Sherrinford – Vai pure a casa.”

Sherlock si voltò per andare verso Baker Street.

“ … sempre che ci sia una casa ad attenderti.”

Sherlock si girò di scatto verso Sherrinford, cercando di capire cosa volesse dire.

Sherrinford non c’era più.

Sherlock lo cercò, tentando di capire se si fosse mescolato alla folla che entrava ed usciva dalla metropolitana o se fosse salito su qualche auto, quando si sentì il rumore di una violenta esplosione.

Sherlock si voltò verso il 221B di Baker Street.

E lo vide avvolto da fumo e fiamme.


	3. Un ultimo miracolo per me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inizia la battaglia per il cuore di John.  
> Chi sarà il vincitore e chi saranno i perdenti?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo sempre più vicino alla conclusione di questa lunghissima serie.  
> Alla fine di questa settimana, saprete cosa ne sarà dell’amore eterno di John e Sherlock.  
> Siete tutti in ansia per John?  
> Fate bene, perché … lo sapete che è il mio personaggio preferito e che lo adoro, vero?
> 
> Dopo queste parole rassicuranti, vi auguro buona lettura!

 

 

L’esplosione scosse il quartiere in cui si trovava il 221B di Baker Street.

Sherlock sapeva che Anthea si trovava con la signora Hudson per proteggerla, ma come si poteva tenere al sicuro qualcuno da un’esplosione improvvisa?

Iniziò a correre verso casa, sperando che l’anziana signora stesse bene.

Non poteva credere al fatto che Sherrinford se la stesse prendendo con le persone a cui lui teneva.

Sembrava che stesse portando a compimento le minacce fatte da Moriarty, colpendo le persone che lui amava.

Arrivato a casa, si fermò davanti alla porta.                     

Il fumo usciva dalle finestre del primo piano, dal suo salotto.

Forse la signora Hudson stava bene.

Stava per entrare, quando si sentì chiamare:

“Sherlock!”

Si voltò in direzione della voce.

Una spaventatissima signora Hudson arrivava con passo rapido, seguita da Anthea che stava mandando un messaggio a qualcuno.

Probabilmente, faceva rapporto a Mycroft.

Sherlock andò incontro all’anziana donna, sorridendole sollevato:

“Sta bene, non è ferita.” Constatò, osservando le sporte della spesa e deducendo che non fossero in casa, al momento dell’esplosione.

“Siamo appena uscite dal negozio. – rispose la signora Hudson, con un sospiro rassegnato – Povera la mia casa! Chissà cosa ne resterà. L’importante, comunque, è che stiate bene entrambi.”

Si sentivano le sirene che si avvicinavano sempre più.

“Entrambi?” domandò Sherlock, senza capire a chi si riferisse la signora Hudson.

“Lei e John, naturalmente!” esclamò la donna, guardandosi intorno, come se stesse cercando qualcuno.

Sherlock le afferrò le spalle, stringendola convulsamente:

“Cosa c’entra John? – chiese in tono teso – Lui è a casa sua, con Mary, al sicuro!”

La signora Hudson impallidì, mentre l’autopompa dei pompieri si fermava davanti al 221B di Baker Street, seguita da alcune auto della polizia.

“John è venuto qui questa mattina. – lo informò, sconvolta – La stava aspettando nel vostro salotto.”

“NO! JOHN!” urlò Sherlock, precipitandosi verso la porta.

Fu afferrato da braccia robuste, che lo trattennero.

“LASCIATEMI ANDARE! – gridò, disperato – C’È JOHN IN CASA!”

Sherlock si divincolava, per liberarsi dalle mani che lo stavano trattenendo, ma non ci riuscì.

“Si calmi. – gli disse una voce comprensiva, ma ferma – Non le permetteremo di entrare, sarebbe pericoloso. Mi dica dove si trova il suo amico e lo porteremo fuori noi.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi su un vigile del fuoco di mezza età.

I capelli erano nascosti dal casco, ma gli occhi nocciola erano incoraggianti e mostravano simpatia per la sua preoccupazione.

“Non lo so. – rispose Sherlock, agitato – Non avrebbe dovuto essere qui. Forse è in salotto o in cucina, al primo piano. È un medico ed un ex militare …”

“Quindi sa cosa si debba fare in queste circostanze.” Lo rassicurò il capo dei pompieri.

“È stato in guerra … – continuò Sherlock, preoccupato – l’esplosione … potrebbe averlo disorientato … forse pensa di essere ancora in Afghanistan … devo entrare con voi per fargli capire che sia al sicuro!”

L’uomo si parò davanti a lui:

“Lei non entrerà. – ribadì il pompiere, con fermezza – I miei uomini porteranno fuori il suo amico sano e salvo.”

 

 

Nello stesso istante, alcuni vigili del fuoco aprirono la porta del 221B di Baker Street, da cui si sprigionò un ritorno di fiamma.

Pronti all’evenienza, gli uomini si erano tenuti di lato e non vennero investiti dal fuoco.

Procedettero con l’acqua, spegnendo i focolai che si trovarono davanti.

Salirono le scale, con le maschere antigas calate sui visi.

Il salotto presentava i segni di un’esplosione, ma non erano tanto i danni materiali a causare problemi, quanto il fumo sprigionato dall’incendio.

Gli uomini parlavano nei microfoni, comunicando fra loro e con l’esterno:

“La visibilità è scarsa. – fece rapporto uno di loro – Il fumo si è propagato per tutta la casa.”

“Al piano terra non c’è nessuno. – aggiunse un altro – I focolai sono spenti. Salgo anche io di sopra.”

“C’è un uomo in casa, ma non sappiamo dove sia. – li informò il loro capo – È prioritario che lo troviate e lo portiate subito fuori.”

Altre sirene si avvicinarono e si spensero a pochi metri dal 221B.

L’ambulanza chiamata per soccorrere gli eventuali feriti era arrivata.

Ne scese un paramedico che si avvicinò al capo dei vigili del fuoco.

“Salve, capo. Ci sono feriti?” Chiese, facendogli un cenno di saluto con la testa.

“Probabilmente ci sarà un civile intossicato dal fumo.” Rispose l’uomo, senza aggiungere altro.

“Al primo piano non c’è nessuno. – giunse la voce dal microfono – Andiamo al piano superiore.”

Nella radio si sentiva il respiro dei pompieri, mentre si muovevano per la casa, caricati con bombole, maschere per l’ossigeno e tute ignifughe.

“Trovato! – esclamò la stessa voce di prima – Uomo a terra. Ripeto: uomo a terra.”

Il cuore di Sherlock si fermò di battere, i suoi polmoni smisero di respirare, mentre tutta la sua attenzione si concentrò su quella voce sconosciuta ed ovattata.

In attesa.

Perché non diceva più nulla?

Potevano avere trovato solo John.

C’era solo lui in casa.

Perché quel pompiere non diceva altro?

“Non essere morto. – mormorò Sherlock – Ti prego, John, non essere morto.”

La signora Hudson prese la mano di Sherlock e la strinse, ma non si guardarono.

“Respira. – disse, finalmente la voce nel microfono – Il battito è debole, ma è vivo. Lo portiamo fuori.”

Sherlock riprese a respirare ed il cuore batté velocemente, mentre un sospiro di sollievo diede appena un po’ di colore al suo volto pallidissimo.

La signora Hudson gli buttò le braccia al collo:

“Lo sapevo! – mormorò la donna – Lo sapevo che era vivo!”

Il paramedico corse all’ambulanza, scaricò la barella e l’ossigeno e si avvicinò alla porta del 221B, con il collega.

Sherlock lasciò la mano della signora Hudson e si precipitò al fianco ai paramedici.

Di nuovo in attesa.

Il tempo si dilatò un’altra volta.

Sembrò allungarsi e non trascorrere.

Quanto tempo ci mettevano ad uscire?

L’appartamento non era così grande!

Quanto ci voleva per portare fuori un uomo minuscolo come John?

Finalmente dal fumo emersero delle forme indistinte, che si avvicinarono alla lettiga.

Tutto si fece convulso e veloce.

“Mettetelo sulla barella.” Ordinò il paramedico.

I vigili del fuoco adagiarono delicatamente sulla barella il corpo sporco di fuliggine e bruciacchiato di John.

I capelli avevano un colore irriconoscibile.

Sulla tempia faceva bella mostra di sé un enorme livido.

John doveva avere battuto la testa da qualche parte, forse a causa dell’esplosione.

Questo voleva dire che era svenuto ed aveva respirato il fumo, senza potersi proteggere in alcun modo.

Sherlock serrò la mascella.

Il paramedico, intanto, sollevò le palpebre di Watson per valutarne le condizioni.

I meravigliosi occhi blu di John sembravano fissi e senza vita.

Il cuore di Sherlock fece un salto.

“John …” sussurrò, prendendogli una mano.

“Dobbiamo portarlo subito in ospedale. – gli disse il paramedico – Ha inalato troppo fumo.”

Evitò di dire che non gli piaceva molto nemmeno la botta alla tempia, ma Sherlock lo dedusse ugualmente.

Misero la mascherina sul viso di John, lo caricarono in ambulanza e partirono a sirene spiegate.

Per quanto non fosse possibile salire in ambulanza con un paziente, nessuno tentò di fermare Sherlock.

Avevano tutti capito che non sarebbero riusciti ad impedirgli di andare con il suo amico.

 

 

La corsa in ambulanza, l’arrivo in pronto soccorso, i medici che si prodigavano intorno a John, rilevandone i parametri vitali e spogliandolo, intubandolo, ordinando esami e test.

Tutto passò convulsamente davanti a Sherlock che non riuscì a capire cosa stessero dicendo e facendo.

Mani gentili gli impedirono di seguire John nella stanza del pronto soccorso in cui lo stavano ricoverando:

“Lei deve aspettare qui. – la voce dolce proveniva dal nulla – Appena i medici sapranno qualcosa, la informeranno.”

E Sherlock si ritrovò solo.

Completamente solo.

In mezzo al corridoio.

La testa gli girava.

Non doveva permettere all’agitazione ed alla paura di travolgerlo.

Se voleva proteggere John da Sherrinford doveva ritrovare la calma e la lucidità.

Il volto bruciato e tumefatto di John gli apparve davanti agli occhi.

Immagine dolorosa e violenta registrata dalla sua prodigiosa mente.

Immagine che non avrebbe mai più potuto cancellare.

“Calma! – si impose, mettendosi le punte delle dita sulla tempia e chiudendo gli occhi, per concentrarsi – Devo mantenere la calma! Non posso fare nulla per John. Pensa al caso. Pensa a Sherrinford!”

Perché Sherrinford aveva quasi ucciso John, se lo voleva per sé?

Un errore.

John non avrebbe dovuto essere a Baker Street, non avrebbe dovuto essere in pericolo.

L’esplosione non aveva distrutto la casa.

Aveva fatto solo danni.

Sherlock era fuori casa, proprio con Sherrinford, che lo aveva fermato, facendogli perdere tempo.

L’esplosione non era destinata ad uccidere nessuno o a distruggere qualcosa.

Doveva solo far capire a Sherlock che nessuno fosse al sicuro e che tutti potevano essere colpiti.

Era stata un’azione dimostrativa del potere di Sherrinford, della sua possibilità di arrivare a chiunque.

Avrebbe continuato così, tentando di sfinirli e logorarli, spaventandoli e facendoli sentire vulnerabili.

Il fatto che John fosse finito in ospedale era un danno collaterale involontario.

Sherrinford per primo non avrebbe voluto che accadesse.

John doveva essere il suo premio finale.

Forse voleva terrorizzare tutti e costringere John a stare con lui per salvare le persone che amava.

Non sarebbe stata la prima volta.

 

 

“Dove è mio marito?”

Sherlock era così concentrato, talmente immerso nel proprio palazzo mentale, da non sentire la domanda.

Mary attese qualche secondo, poi si avvicinò a Sherlock e lo costrinse a girarsi verso di lei:

“Dove è John?” la domanda, stavolta, fu posta in tono secco.

Sherlock spalancò gli occhi.

Impiegò qualche secondo per mettere a fuoco il volto davanti a lui.

La donna dai capelli biondi corti e dagli occhi azzurri lo stava fissando in modo ostile.

“Lo hanno ricoverato. – rispose Sherlock – Ha respirato troppo fumo e ha preso un brutto colpo alla testa.”

La sberla lo colpì in pieno viso, facendolo girare.

Lestrade fece per intervenire, ma Sherlock gli fece cenno di restare dove si trovava.

“Dovevi essere tu a tenerlo al sicuro, Mary. – la accusò Sherlock – Ti avevo detto di proteggerlo. Se tu avessi fatto quello che dovevi, ora lui non sarebbe qui.”

“Se tu non avessi fatto in modo che tutto il mio passato venisse svelato, sarei riuscita a tenere John a casa, con me, al sicuro! – sibilò Mary, furiosa – Invece, tu hai dovuto dimostrare di essere quello più intelligente di tutti, che capisce sempre cosa sia accaduto e cosa abbiano fatto le persone! Guarda cosa hai ottenuto! John è in ospedale. Se volevi portarti a letto mio marito, potevi pensarci prima di buttarti dal tetto del Bart’s! Oppure, hai deciso di volerti scopare John solo quando lo hai visto felice con me? Ti ha dato così fastidio che lui amasse qualcun altro e che smettesse di fare il cagnolino scodinzolante solo per te?”

“Tu non sai di cosa stia parlando. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono profondo e irato – Tu non hai la minima idea di cosa ci sia veramente fra me e John. Se la tua piccola testolina riuscisse ad immaginare anche solo una piccola parte del reale legame che unisce la mia vita a quella di John, sapresti che nulla sia più importante per me della sua sicurezza e della sua felicità. Non potevo permettere che lui vivesse nella menzogna a causa tua. John doveva sapere chi tu fossi veramente, per scegliere cosa fare della propria vita.”

“Sei solo un bugiardo, anche peggiore di me! – gli rinfacciò Mary, sarcastica – Perché non gli hai mai detto che lo amavi? Te lo dico io. Sapevi che non ti avrebbe ricambiato. Sapevi che questa verità lo avrebbe allontanato da te e pur di tenertelo vicino gli hai mentito. Sempre. Come vedi, non sei migliore di me.”

“Non ho mai preteso di esserlo. – concordò Sherlock – Come ti ho già detto, noi siamo le persone che John ama di più e quelle che lo amano più della loro vita, eppure entrambi lo abbiamo distrutto e ferito, pensando di proteggerlo e sperando di non perdere il suo amore. Siamo uguali, io e te, Mary. Falsi, bugiardi, ipocriti e disperatamente innamorati di un uomo che potrebbe arrivare a non perdonarci mai per i nostri errori. O perdonarci sempre, dandoci la possibilità di ferirlo ancora. E ancora. E ancora. Quale delle due soluzioni sarebbe la peggiore?”

Il silenzio calò nel corridoio.

Sherlock e Mary si guardavano, ostili e infuriati l’uno con l’altra.

Lestrade era teso, pronto ad intervenire nel caso in cui le cose si fossero messe al peggio.

Un suono di passi risuonò nel corridoio.

“Mi sono perso qualcosa di interessante?” domandò la voce vellutata di Mycroft.

“Nulla di che. – rispose Sherlock, scrollando le spalle – Solo uno scambio di opinioni fra Mary e me su chi abbia fatto soffrire maggiormente John.”

“E il dottore come sta?” chiese Mycroft, sempre con calma.

“Non lo sappiamo. – ribatté Sherlock – I dottori non sono ancora venuti a dire nulla.”

Di nuovo il silenzio.

Sherlock e Mary continuavano a fronteggiarsi.

“Credo che sia meglio che tu ti segga. – Sherlock ruppe il silenzio – Non credo che tutta questa tensione faccia bene alla bambina.”

Mary si sedette.

Sherlock si appoggiò al muro.

Lestrade andò a sedersi a fianco di Mary, chiedendosi che cosa si fosse perso, riguardo alla moglie di John.

Mycroft si mise a fianco del fratello, appoggiato al suo inseparabile ombrello nero.

Poteva immaginare quale fosse stata la conversazione.

Sospirò.

La battaglia per conquistare il cuore di John era appena cominciata.

Si chiese chi sarebbe stato il vincitore e quali danni avrebbe fatto il risultato finale su tutti loro.

 

 

Il medico uscì finalmente dalla stanza di John e si abbassò la mascherina dal volto.

Era un vecchio amico di John, che aveva un’espressione sconvolta sul viso:

“Mary … – esordì in tono teso – mi dispiace così tanto …”

Mary spalancò gli occhi:

“John è …” non riuscì a terminare la frase.

“No! – la rassicurò il medico – No, no. Stai tranquilla, John è vivo. Le sue condizioni, però, sono serie. John ha inalato molto fumo e deve avere battuto la testa a causa dell’esplosione. Ora è in coma. Quali siano le conseguenze, lo sapremo solo nel momento in cui riaprirà gli occhi.”

“Quando si sveglierà?” chiese Mary.

Il medico sospirò:

“Non lo sappiamo. Possiamo solo aspettare.”

“Voglio vederlo.” Intervenne Sherlock.

Mary gli lanciò un’occhiata furiosa.

“Io sono sua moglie.” Sibilò.

“Non ho detto che tu non debba vederlo. – puntualizzò Sherlock, in tono indifferente – Ho detto che io lo voglio vedere. Subito.”

Senza attendere risposte, si diresse alla porta e stava per entrare, quando il medico lo fermò:

“Si deve vestire in modo appropriato per entrare. – lo informò – Il sistema immunitario di John è molto delicato, ora. Sta lottando per mantenerlo vivo e non deve essere sottoposto ad altro stress.”

 

 

Sherlock si infilò guanti e mascherina, un camice ed entrò nella stanza di John.

Il volto era stato ripulito.

Il respiro era affannoso.

Il ritmo dell’apparecchio che registrava i battiti del cuore di John era irregolare.

Sherlock provò una fitta fortissima al cuore.

Si avvicinò al letto e sfiorò la mano di John.

Avrebbe voluto non avere i guanti e poterlo toccare direttamente, ma capiva che tutte quelle precauzioni servissero a salvare John.

“John … – mormorò Sherlock – Non farmi questo. Ho rinunciato a te, in questa vita, costringendoti a dimenticare la nostra storia, perché pensavo che ti avrei protetto. Ora so che sono stato ingannato e mi dispiace non averlo capito prima. Quando ho finto il mio suicidio, tu sei venuto sulla mia tomba e mi hai chiesto un ultimo miracolo. Mi hai domandato di non essere morto, di farlo per te. Ed io non ero morto. Io ero vivo. Per te. Adesso sono io che ti chiedo un ultimo miracolo. Non morire. Apri gli occhi. Fallo per me, ti prego. Non restare così a lungo. Ti prometto che metterò tutto a posto, ma tu svegliati. Fammi annegare, ancora, nei tuoi bellissimi occhi azzurri. Fallo per me.”

Sherlock attese, ma nulla mutò.

John continuava ad avere gli occhi chiusi.

L’apparecchio continuava a registrare i battiti, con i suoi bip monotoni ed irregolari.

Sherlock sospirò:

“Tornerò a trovarti, amore mio. – sussurrò, abbassandosi verso la fronte la John e lasciandovi un bacio delicato – Spero che tu non stia facendo brutti sogni. Vorrei restare e stringerti fra le braccia, per proteggerti e rassicurarti, ma non credo che i dottori sarebbero d’accordo. Nemmeno Mary, a dire il vero. Ricorda, però, che io tornerò. Ora che so che non corri pericoli, lotterò per te contro tutti e contro tutto. Tu svegliati presto, non farmi stare in pensiero. Ti amo.”

Sfiorò un’ultima volta la mano di John ed uscì.

Si tolse le protezioni e tornò nel corridoio.

Erano arrivate anche la signora Hudson e Molly.

“Posso andare da mio marito?” domandò Mary, in tono tagliente.

Sherlock non disse nulla, superò tutti ed andò fuori dall’ospedale.

Aveva bisogno di pensare alla prossima mossa da fare per proteggere John da Sherrinford.

“Non hai una casa in cui andare. – lo sorprese la voce gentile di Mycroft – Anthea ha sistemato la signora Hudson in un hotel. A nostre spese, naturalmente. Tu verrai a casa con me.”

Sherlock si voltò verso il fratello.

Era così stanco che non aveva nemmeno la forza di rispondere in modo adeguato.

Grugnì un qualche assenso e salì sull’auto nera che li attendeva all’ingresso.

 

 

Nessuno dei due si accorse dell’altra auto nera, ferma vicina al marciapiede dall’altra parte.

Sherrinford li osservava in modo ostile, nascosto dai finestrini oscurati.

“Per colpa vostra sto rischiando di perdere John un’altra volta. – sibilò furioso – Non accadrà. Stavolta sono pronto a tutto, per avere quello che è mio di diritto.”

Guardò nello specchietto e vide l’ambulanza arrivare al pronto soccorso.

Il ghigno malefico che si disegnò sulle sue labbra, le fecero sembrare lame pronte a tagliare qualsiasi cosa con cui venissero in contatto.

 

 

Mary era nella stanza con John, quando i due infermieri entrarono con la barella:

“Dobbiamo portare il dottor Watson a fare degli accertamenti.” Disse uno dei due.

Mary annuì e lasciò che spostassero John dal letto alla barella.

I movimenti dei due uomini erano sicuri, ma delicati, in modo da non ferire il paziente.

“Posso venire con mio marito?” domandò Mary.

“Nel locale in cui dobbiamo portare suo marito non è permesso l’accesso ai non addetti ai lavori. – rispose lo stesso infermiere, in tono dolce – Non ci metteremo molto. Ci aspetti pure qui.”

Mary gli sorrise, grata:

“Vado a prendere qualcosa da mangiare. – li informò – Ci vediamo più tardi.”

Mary uscì dalla stanza.

Il secondo infermiere mise una busta sul cuscino e fece un cenno di assenso all’altro.

I due uomini uscirono, indisturbati.

Arrivarono al pronto soccorso e si fermarono alla reception, dove presentarono i documenti per il trasferimento del paziente in una struttura meglio attrezzata.

Nessuno si insospettì.

Nessuno li fermò.

Caricarono John su un’ambulanza, che partì a sirene spiegate.

E la notte nebbiosa di Londra la inghiottì, facendola sparire alla vista degli uomini.

 

 

Quando Mary tornò nella stanza, non fece caso alla busta e si mise in attesa.

Nessuno veniva.

Andò, quindi, dall’infermiera di turno:

“Cosa sta succedendo? – chiese preoccupata – Mi hanno detto che non avrebbero impiegato molto per fare gli esami a mio marito, ma non tornano. Le sue condizioni sono peggiorate?”

L’infermiera la guardò stranita:

“Il dottor Watson è stato trasferito in un’altra struttura, come da voi richiesto.” Rispose la ragazza.

Mary la guardò interdetta, pensando di avere capito male:

“Avete portato John in un altro reparto?”

L’infermiera iniziò ad agitarsi:

“Signora Watson, avete chiesto voi che vostro marito fosse trasferito in un altro ospedale. – ripeté la ragazza – Ci sono le carte firmate da voi. È stato portato via da più di un’ora.”

Mary impallidì.

Non poteva essere accaduto veramente.

Non potevano avere portato via John sotto il naso di tutti.

 

 

La telefonata raggiunse Mycroft mentre stava tentando, inutilmente, di convincere Sherlock a mangiare.

“John non approverebbe che tu non mangi. – gli stava dicendo, con un sospiro esasperato – Dovresti sapere che, come medico, lui predica una alimentazione regolare, sana e naturale.”

“Dovresti seguire i tuoi stessi consigli. – sbottò Sherlock, tagliente – Stai ingrassando. Di nuovo. Io non voglio diventare obeso, come te.”

Mycroft stava per ribattere, quando il telefono iniziò a squillare.

Il maggiore degli Holmes estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca e rispose, senza controllare chi stesse chiamando:

“Dovete venire qui subito. – Lestrade non salutò nemmeno – John è stato rapito.”

Mycroft impallidì, guardando il fratello.

Sherlock non ebbe bisogno di parole.

Si alzò dalla poltrona su cui era seduto e si infilò il cappotto.

 

 

Arrivati in ospedale, Sherlock fece irruzione nella stanza di John:

“Come sono riusciti a portarlo via?” domandò, furioso.

“Hanno presentato i documenti di un trasferimento presso un’altra struttura. – spiegò Lestrade – Nessuno si è insospettito. Hanno tutti pensato che Mary lo volesse far ricoverare in un ospedale specializzato.”

Sherlock lanciò un’occhiata gelida a Mary, ma non disse nulla.

Non aveva senso prendersela con lei.

Era preoccupata per John quanto lui.

Per quanto Mary fosse un’ottima bugiarda, ora non stava mentendo.

Non sapeva nulla di dove fosse il marito.

Sherlock notò la busta.

In caratteri eleganti, c’era scritto il suo nome.

Sherlock la aprì.

La stessa grafia elegante, era presente in un brevissimo messaggio:

 

**Trovaci, se ci riesci.**

**Sherrinford**

Sherrinford aveva messo le sue sporche mani su John, che era completamente indifeso.

Avrebbe potuto fargli qualsiasi cosa.

Avrebbe potuto ottenere qualsiasi cosa.

Sherlock aveva rinunciato a John per proteggerlo, ma non c’era riuscito.

Cadde in ginocchio, sfinito dalla consapevolezza di avere perso, di essere stato non solo battuto da Sherrinford, ma anche privato dell’amore di John.

Sherlock guardò ancora il messaggio:

“Ti troverò. – giurò a se stesso – Ti troverò e ti farò a pezzi.”

 

 

Da qualche parte, in una stanza perfettamente attrezzata, John continuava a dormire, inconsapevole di ciò che era accaduto intorno a lui.

Sherrinford lo osservava, sorridendo soddisfatto.

“Svegliati, amore mio. – gli sussurrò, dolcemente – Svegliati e guardami. Stavolta avrò da te quello che aspetto da tanto tempo. Stavolta avrò il tuo amore. Perché, stavolta, nessuno mi impedirà di prendere quello che è mio.”

Sherrinford prese la mano di John fra le sue, accarezzandola.

In attesa che John si svegliasse e gli promettesse amore eterno.

 

 

John sognava.

Sognava Sherlock, i suoi occhi azzurri chiarissimi, i suoi capelli neri e ribelli, il suo sorriso dolce.

“Ti amo.” Gli sussurrava John.

“Anche io ti amo.” Gli rispondeva Sherlock, quasi in un sospiro.

“Per sempre.” Aggiunse John.

“Per sempre.” Concordò Sherlock.

Ed il loro bacio divenne la promessa di un amore eterno.

 


	4. La rivincita di Sherrinford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherrinford riesce finalmente ad ottenere quello che vuole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco qui l’ultimo capitolo della tredicesima parte di “Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)”, che fa da preludio alla one shot che concluderà la serie.  
> Direi che il titolo non abbia bisogno di spiegazioni.
> 
> Buona lettura.

 

 

Erano trascorsi tre mesi da quando John era stato rapito da Sherrinford.

La frustrazione di Sherlock aumentava ogni giorno di più.

Non era possibile che fossero spariti dalla faccia della Terra.

Eppure, nemmeno Mycroft, con i suoi potenti mezzi, riusciva a trovare il luogo in cui Sherrinford si nascondeva ed  a scoprire chi fossero i suoi complici.

Mary aveva partorito una bellissima bambina bionda, con gli occhi di un azzurro profondo come il mare.

Gli occhi di John.

Mary aveva chiamato la piccola Rose, in memoria della madre del marito.

Sherlock e Mary non riuscivano a guardare la neonata senza chiedersi cosa fosse accaduto al padre.

 

 

Svegliarsi fu come arrivare alla fine di un lungo tunnel.

Aprì gli occhi e la stanza era in penombra.

Le tende chiuse di una grande finestra facevano capire che fuori vi fosse il sole, ma non gli permettevano di invadere la camera con la sua luce accecante.

John si guardò intorno.

I mobili erano bianchi e lucidi, le mura di un azzurro chiarissimo e delicato, il letto matrimoniale alto e comodo.

Di fianco al letto, le apparecchiature stavano monitorando le sue condizioni fisiche.

La giovane infermiera gli sorrise:

“Bentornato fra noi, signor Holmes. – gli sussurrò dolcemente – Faccio chiamare suo marito. Sarà felice che lei si sia finalmente svegliato.”

La ragazza si avvicinò alla porta, la aprì e parlò con qualcuno che si trovava dall’altra parte.

John si chiese chi fosse il signor Holmes e chi fosse suo marito.

Forse si sarebbe trovato davanti l’uomo alto e magro, dagli zigomi pronunciati, con i capelli ricci e neri, sempre spettinati e quegli occhi azzurri così particolari, così chiari, che lo accarezzavano e gli sorridevano, innamorati di lui.

Era l’uomo che aveva riempito i suoi sogni per il periodo in cui aveva dormito.

Si chiese quanto avesse dormito.

E cosa fosse accaduto.

La sua mente era così confusa.

L’uomo che entrò nella stanza era alto, magro, con gli zigomi pronunciati ed i capelli ricci, neri e ribelli.

John gli sorrise felice.

“Buongiorno John. – lo salutò l’uomo – Sono contento che tu ti sia finalmente ripreso. Mi hai fatto preoccupare tanto, in questi mesi.”

John lo osservò meglio.

Gli occhi non erano azzurri.

Gli occhi erano neri.

Rimase interdetto.

Chi era questo uomo?

E chi era John?

“Io … – balbettò, parlando a fatica – non so … chi lei … sia.”

Un lampo di dolore attraversò gli occhi neri:

“Non ti ricordi di me, John? – domandò, con tono ferito l’uomo dagli occhi neri – Sono tuo marito. Sherrinford Holmes.”

Per John era doloroso parlare.

Come se non lo facesse da mesi.

Evidentemente John doveva essere lui.

Perché non ricordava una cosa così semplice come il suo nome?

“Cosa …?”

Sherrinford gli porse un bicchiere d’acqua con una cannuccia, sedendosi sul letto:

“Bevi, ti farà bene. – gli disse, con dolcezza – Lentamente. È tanto che non bevi da un bicchiere. Hai avuto un terribile incidente d’auto. Sei rimasto in coma per tre mesi. Ho tanto temuto che non ti saresti mai svegliato, invece, eccoti qui, finalmente! Posso di nuovo ammirare i tuoi bellissimi occhi blu.”

“Non … ricordo …” mormorò John, lasciandosi cadere sui cuscini.

Ogni movimento, ogni parola causava un dolore indescrivibile.

“I dottori avevano detto che sarebbe potuto accadere. – lo informò Sherrinford – Hanno detto che potresti non recuperare mai più la memoria. Io, però, sarò sempre qui, accanto a te. Mi prenderò cura di te. Dormi, ora. Vedrai che fra poco starai meglio.”

John si riaddormentò.

 

 

L’uomo che suonò il campanello di casa Watson era vestito in maniera elegante e con abiti costosi.

Mary aveva appena finito di allattare la piccola Rose, che riposava nel suo lettino.

Aprì la porta, rivolgendo un sorriso cordiale al suo visitatore:

“Posso fare qualcosa per lei?” domandò.

“Sì. – rispose l’uomo – Ho delle carte da farle firmare.”

“Scusi?” chiese Mary, stranita.

“Sono un avvocato incaricato dal signor Sherrinford Holmes di farle firmare le carte per il divorzio da John Watson.” la informò l’uomo, con un sorriso gelido.

Mary smise di sorridere:

“Dove è mio marito?” sibilò.

“In un luogo sicuro. – rispose l’uomo – Mi può fare entrare?”

Mary si fece da parte e lasciò entrare l’uomo.

“Se sta pensando di aggredirmi o di chiamare uno dei fratelli Holmes, la informo che sarebbe una pessima mossa.” la avvisò l’avvocato.

Nello stesso istante, una serie di lucine rosse invase la casa, concentrandosi sul corpo di Mary.

“Al signor Holmes piacciono i cecchini, come a suo fratello Moriarty.” constatò Mary, con sarcasmo.

“Non per nulla ha scelto lei per sorvegliare il dottor Watson. – le sorrise l’avvocato, mellifluo – Parliamo di affari, ora?”

Mary gli fece cenno di accomodarsi.

L’uomo si sedette e tolse dei fogli dalla propria cartellina:

“Questi sono i documenti per il divorzio. – le comunicò, in tono tranquillo – Li firmi senza fare storie. La bambina rimane a lei. Il signor Holmes vuole nulla che leghi lei ed il dottor Watson.”

Mary prese le carte e le scorse velocemente:

“Non sono firmate da John. – rilevò, in tono duro – Come faccio ad essere sicura che mio marito sia vivo?”

“Il signor Holmes mi ha dato una lettera per lei.” disse l’uomo, allungandole una busta.

Mary la aprì.

All’interno della busta c’era una fotografia di John che stava leggendo un giornale di alcuni giorni prima.

La fotografia era stata evidentemente scattata senza che lui se ne accorgesse.

Mary lo osservò, con sguardo dolce, accarezzando il volto del marito con un dito.

Poi lesse la lettera allegata:

“Bastardo!” sibilò furiosa.

Prese le carte e le firmò.

“Se ne vada.” intimò all’avvocato.

L’avvocato ripose le carte nella sua cartellina, si alzò e si avviò alla porta.

Mary salì di corsa verso la sua stanza e fece velocemente i bagagli.

 

 

Sherrinford entrò nella stanza di John con una sedia a rotelle.

John lo guardò con aria interrogativa.

“Oggi iniziamo la fisioterapia riabilitativa. – Sherrinford rispose alla domanda muta con un sorriso – Ho fatto allestire una stanza della casa a palestra personalizzata con ogni attrezzatura richiesta per il tuo recupero. Il tuo fisioterapista personale ti aspetta e questa è la carrozza che ti porta al ballo.”

John fece un sospiro.

Cominciava a sentire il proprio corpo farsi più forte, ma la memoria non era tornata:

“Sei molto gentile, Ford. – sussurrò – Io vorrei poter ricambiare queste tue premure …”

Sherrinford si sedette sul letto e mise un dito sulle labbra di John:

“Sei mio marito. – lo interruppe – Tu non te lo ricordi, ma io sì. Questo vuole dire che occuparmi di te, mentre non stai bene, fa parte dei miei doveri coniugali.”

Sherrinford faceva spesso riferimento ai doveri coniugali e questo argomento creava sempre un certo imbarazzo in John.

Sherrinford aveva tentato di baciarlo, lo accarezzava, lo aiutava a lavarsi, ma John si sentiva a disagio con quello che avrebbe dovuto essere l’uomo della sua vita, quando si comportava in modo così intimo.

Era una cosa che non capiva.

Era vero che non riusciva a ricordare nulla di ciò che gli era accaduto prima del suo risveglio, ma come era possibile che niente di quello che gli raccontava Sherrinford gli portasse alla memoria almeno qualcosa?

Persino quando avevano guardato le fotografie del loro matrimonio, gli era sembrato di vedere immagini che ritraessero solo degli estranei.

John era perfettamente consapevole del fatto che Sherrinford soffrisse a causa di questa situazione.

Gli dispiaceva ferirlo e si sentiva in colpa.

Sapeva anche che un giorno Sherrinford si sarebbe stancato di aspettare ed avrebbe preteso che John adempisse a quei doveri coniugali di cui il marito non parlava, ma per cui cercava continuamente un approccio.

John osservò il viso di Sherrinford.

Perché quegli occhi neri continuavano a sembrargli sbagliati?

Perché, nei suoi sogni, John faceva l’amore con un uomo che assomigliava a Sherrinford, ma che aveva degli stupendi occhi di un azzurro chiarissimo?

John non aveva mai parlato di questa cosa con Sherrinford, per non ferirlo ulteriormente.

“Sei molto paziente con me. – sospirò John – E te ne sono grato, lo sai vero?”

Sherrinford si avvicinò con il viso a John.

Le loro labbra erano a pochi millimetri di distanza:

“Provamelo.” sussurrò, in tono suadente.

John lo guardò negli occhi.

Vi lesse tanta aspettativa.

“ _È mio marito._ – si disse – _È stato paziente, ma non posso farlo attendere in eterno. Mi chiede solo un bacio. Da qualche parte devo pure cominciare._ ”

John avvicinò le labbra a quelle di Sherrinford e vi lasciò un bacio delicato.

Fu appena uno sfiorarsi di labbra, ma Sherrinford ne fu molto felice.

“Grazie. – sorrise Sherrinford, appoggiando la fronte a quella di John – Mi fa piacere che tu mi abbia dato questo bacio. Spero che presto potremo approfondirlo ancora di più.”

Il cuore di John stava battendo velocissimo, come se avesse fatto una corsa lunghissima.

Gli mancava il fiato.

Si sentiva come se, baciando Sherrinford, stesse tradendo qualcuno, ma non sapeva chi.

 

 

Il 221B di Baker Street era stato ristrutturato, a spese di Sherlock e Mycroft, e non sembrava un posto che avesse subito un’esplosione solo tre mesi prima.

Sherlock aveva fatto mettere a posto anche la stanza di John, per quando vi sarebbe tornato a vivere.

Entrare nel loro appartamento era sempre doloroso.

Sherlock non poteva dimenticare nulla ed ogni angolo era pieno di John.

John che rideva.

John che lo rimproverava.

John che faceva finta di nulla, anche se Sherlock si comportava in un modo che avrebbe sconvolto la maggior parte della gente.

John, però, non era come la maggior parte della gente.

Anche se non si ricordava del loro amore millenario, John guardava Sherlock sempre con affetto ed ammirazione.

Riuscivano ad essere complici, anche senza essere amanti.

Sherlock si fermò, prima di affrontare la scalata che lo avrebbe portato al salotto dell’appartamento.

Stava diventando sempre più faticoso salire quelle scale.

Un suono lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri.

Un lamento.

Proveniva dall’appartamento della signora Hudson.

Sherlock, temendo che fosse accaduto qualcosa all’anziana signora, bussò alla porta.

La signora Hudson aprì subito.

In braccio aveva Rose.

Sherlock le fissò sorpreso:

“Come mai la piccola è qui?” chiese, allungando le braccia per prenderla in spalla.

Sherlock non era mai stato molto attratto dai bambini e non sapeva bene cosa farci, ma questa era la figlia di John, non un cucciolo d’uomo qualsiasi.

Sherlock la adorava, perché gli ricordava tanto il padre.

“Mary l’ha portata qui nel primo pomeriggio e mi ha chiesto di tenerla. – rispose la signora Hudson, che sembrava preoccupata – Però, non è ancora tornata a prenderla e non riesco a rintracciarla al telefono.”

Sherlock si tese.

Era strano che Mary avesse lasciato la bambina a Baker Street.

Dal giorno del rapimento di John, i rapporti fra di loro erano tesi.

“Le è sembrato che fosse tutto a posto?” domandò Sherlock.

“Non saprei. – rispose la signora Hudson – Quando ho visto la bambina non ho chiesto nulla. Ero solo felice di poter abbracciare la figlia di John. È come avere una parte di lui con noi, non lo pensa anche lei?”

Rose si era addormentata fra le braccia di Sherlock e si stava succhiando un pollice.

Sherlock sorrise dolcemente alla piccola.

L’espressione serena che aveva sul viso, gli ricordava quella che aveva John, nelle notti prive di incubi.

Quando non riusciva a prendere sonno, Sherlock andava molto spesso nella stanza di John per guardarlo, mentre dormiva, senza disturbarlo.

Resistendo alla forte tentazione di infilarsi nel letto per abbracciarlo, si limitava ad osservare l’espressione del suo viso, il modo in cui respirava e, se notava che iniziava ad agitarsi, scendeva in salotto, prendeva il violino e cominciava a suonare le melodie più dolci e delicate che gli venissero in mente, per aiutare il riposo di John.

“La metto nella culla. – sussurrò alla signora Hudson – Poi cerco di rintracciare Mary.”

Sherlock entrò nell’appartamento della donna e depose Rose nella culla.

Mary aveva portato pannolini e latte artificiale in quantità preoccupante, come se la bambina dovesse rimanere a lungo a Baker Street.

Senza lasciare trapelare la propria preoccupazione, accarezzò la testolina di Rose e si diresse velocemente nel proprio appartamento.

 

 

La prima cosa che lo colpì, fu il profumo di Mary.

Si stava dissolvendo, ma ne era rimasta una traccia nell’aria chiusa del salotto.

Sherlock si chiese perché Mary fosse salita.

Si guardò intorno e notò subito la busta bianca, lasciata sulla poltrona di John.

Sherlock la aprì.

Il messaggio di Mary era scritto come se avesse avuto fretta:

 

Sherrinford mi ha fatto avere una fotografia di John,

Sembra che stia bene, ma era solo una foto.

Ho dovuto firmare le carte per concedere il divorzio a John.

Non so per quale perverso motivo Sherrinford sia così interessato al fatto che John sia un uomo libero, ma ha ottenuto quello che voleva.

Avrei anche opposto resistenza, preso tempo, ma il bastardo ha fatto sapere ai complici ed alle famiglie di alcuni gentiluomini, che ho fatto passare a migliore vita, quale sia la mia nuova identità e dove io viva.

Sono costretta a sparire nel nulla e non posso portare Rose con me.

Non posso permettere che le accada qualcosa di male.

Non per colpa mia.

Malgrado i nostri rapporti non siano stati idilliaci, soprattutto negli ultimi tempi, tu sei l’unico a cui possa affidare la mia bambina, sapendo che te ne prenderai cura e che la terrai al sicuro.

Non perché sia mia figlia, ma perché è figlia di John.

Ho capito troppo tardi quanto tu ami mio marito.

Se lo avessi compreso prima, non avrei sbagliato il colpo, quando mi hai sorpreso da Magnussen.

E forse tutto sarebbe andato in un altro modo.

Ormai è tardi per i rimpianti.

So che farai qualsiasi cosa per ritrovare John.

Se puoi, fai pagare Sherrinford per quello che ci ha fatto.

Anche io tenterò di trovarlo e di mettere fine alla sua miserabile vita.

Quando lo troverai, dì a John che lo ho sempre amato.

Mary

 

Sherlock lesse la lettera, poi si diresse alla finestra.

Sherrinford aveva pianificato tutto in modo perfetto, doveva dargliene atto.

Nessuno riusciva a trovarlo, ma lui continuava a muovere le pedine, come un provetto giocatore di scacchi.

Si era liberato di Mary, in ogni senso.

Come moglie di John e come killer.

Sherlock serrò la mascella.

Gli occhi divennero gelidi.

Sherrinford avrebbe pagato tutto.

Con gli interessi.

 

 

John stava rispondendo bene alle cure fisiche a cui era sottoposto.

La memoria, invece, non era tornata.

Sherrinford era presente ad ogni seduta di fisioterapia.

Non permetteva mai che John fosse da solo con qualcuno.

Chiunque fosse.

“Non devi lavorare? – gli chiese John un giorno – Non voglio che trascuri i tuoi affari per colpa mia. Non è necessario che tu sia sempre qui con me. Owen ed io possiamo fare gli esercizi anche da soli.”

Lo sguardo di Sherrinford si oscurò, anche se mantenne il solito sorriso suadente:

“Stai cercando di liberarti di me? – gli domandò, prendendolo fra le braccia – Owen è giovane e prestante, vorresti rimanere solo con lui per fare qualcosa che davanti a me non fareste?”

John aggrottò la fronte, notando l’ira che brillava negli occhi di Sherrinford:

“Sei mio marito. – rispose – Sai che non ti tradirei mai.”

“Come faccio a saperlo, quando non ti concedi mai a me?” il tono di Sherrinford era furioso.

John cercò di divincolarsi dall’abbraccio:

“Ne abbiamo parlato a lungo, Ford. – ribatté in tono secco – Ti sono grato per quello che fai per me, ma io non ricordo …”

“Sei MIO marito! – sibilò Sherrinford, afferrando John per i capelli – DEVI fare l’amore con ME, solo con ME, hai capito? Non ti lascerò mai andare, non ti permetterò di stare con nessuno, a costo di eliminare l’umanità intera! Tu sei MIO! Sono stato chiaro?”

Era la prima volta che John vedeva Sherrinford in quello stato.

La prima volta che notava la sua insana possessività.

Si chiese come fosse avvenuto l’incidente in cui aveva perso la memoria.

Si chiese se Sherrinford non avesse qualche responsabilità.

John, però, non aveva paura, voleva sapere come stessero le cose:

“Possiamo essere sposati. – sbottò, in tono secco – Però io non sono una cosa che tu possa possedere, Ford. Io sono una persona, con dei sentimenti ed una mente. Perché non viene mai nessuno a trovarci? Perché non posso andare fuori da questa casa? Perché non mi permetti di avere contatti con l’esterno? Non ho una famiglia? Un lavoro? Una vita al di fuori dal nostro matrimonio? Non credo che sia possibile. Ho perso la memoria, certo, ma non credo di essere cambiato così tanto. Cosa non mi dici?”

Sherrinford fu costretto a lasciare andare John.

Lui voleva che John lo amasse, non prenderlo con la violenza.

“Mi dispiace. – si costrinse a dire in tono mite – Non volevo essere aggressivo. Il fatto è … il fatto è …”

Si voltò verso la finestra, allontanando lo sguardo da John.

Doveva pensare in fretta.

Doveva dargli delle spiegazioni o avrebbe perso la sua fiducia:

“Ci sono delle persone che mi stanno cercando per farmi del male. – un sorriso maligno era accennato sulle labbra di Sherrinford, perché nulla era meglio della verità, per nascondere una menzogna – Vogliono dividerci, portarti via da me. È a causa loro che hai avuto l’incidente. Se ci trovassero ti farebbero del male.”

“Perché?” chiese John, in un sussurro.

“C’è un uomo che è ossessionato da te. – rispose, girandosi verso John – Un uomo che non si ferma davanti a nulla pur di averti. Ha cercato di eliminarmi ed ha quasi ucciso te. Per questo non posso permettere che tu esca o che qualcuno venga qui. Posso fidarmi solo dei miei uomini.”

“Chi sono queste persone che ci stanno cercando?” domandò, in tono neutro.

“Io … – rispose Sherrinford, fingendo una certa esitazione – Credo che sia troppo presto per parlartene. Non ti sei ancora ripreso bene. Non ricordi quell’uomo e quello che ha cercato di farti. Non voglio che i soli ricordi del tuo passato siano legati a qualcosa di così terribile.”

A John venne subito in mente l’uomo con gli occhi azzurri, così chiari da sembrare acqua trasparente.

L’uomo con cui sognava di fare l’amore.

John aveva riflettuto a lungo su quei sogni così reali.

Non potevano essere solo frutto della sua immaginazione.

L’uomo dagli occhi azzurri era sempre lo stesso e compariva troppo spesso, per essere un’invenzione.

Doveva essere qualcuno che lui aveva conosciuto, nel suo oscura passato.

Qualcuno a cui era profondamente legato e che lo amava.

Possibile che fosse un assassino?

Quegli occhi … non erano gli occhi di qualcuno che gli avrebbe fatto del male.

Erano occhi che lo guardavano come se fosse la persona più preziosa al mondo.

John si chiese, per la prima volta, se Sherrinford gli stesse dicendo la verità o se gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa.

Senza memoria, però, non sapeva come distinguere il vero dal falso.

 

 

Giunse il Natale.

Un Natale strano al 221B di Baker Street.

Nella stanza di John era stato messo un lettino per Rose, in modo che fosse esposto alla luce del sole, il più a lungo possibile durante il giorno.

Con l’aiuto di Mycroft e dalla signora Hudson, Sherlock aveva trovato una bambinaia per la piccola, ma cercava di occuparsi di lei personalmente.

Aiutava ancora Lestrade nelle indagini, ma stava fuori casa il meno possibile.

Aveva imparato a cambiarla ed a darle mangiare, la portava a passeggio nel parco, la cullava per farla addormentare e suonava il violino per lei.

La piccola Rose adorava sentirlo suonare.

Sherlock ne ammirava i sorrisi ed i gorgheggi soddisfatti.

In quegli occhi sorpresi e limpidi, ritrovava sempre quelli di John.

Con l’aiuto di Molly e della signora Hudson, Sherlock aveva fatto l’albero ed attaccato le calze al camino.

“È troppo piccola. – aveva sbuffato Mycroft – Non si renderà nemmeno conto di quello che sta accadendo!”

“Questo è quello che avrebbe fatto John, se fosse stato qui.” Aveva ribattuto Sherlock, in tono tranquillo.

Mycroft non aveva detto nulla.

Sapeva che era così.

La festa fu tranquilla, ma allegra.

Proprio come sarebbe piaciuta a John.

 

 

La villa era stata allestita lussuosamente per il  Natale.

Sherrinford non aveva permesso a John di toccare nulla, predisponendo tutto affinché fosse un giorno perfetto.

John si era vestito elegantemente.

Guardandosi allo specchio, vestito con giacca e cravatta neri e camicia bianca, fece una smorfia.

Era Natale.

Avrebbe preferito un maglione rosso con disegni bianchi.

Scese per andare a cena con Sherrinford e trovò che era in compagnia.

“John! – lo accolse Sherrinford – Questo è il giudice Spaulding. È venuto a sposarci.”

Il sangue nelle vene di John si gelò:

“Sposarci? – ripeté incredulo – Noi siamo già sposati.”

“Tu non lo ricordi, però. – sottolineò Sherrinford – Così ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello ripetere la cerimonia ed avere un’altra prima notte, tutta per noi. Cosa ne pensi?”

Un brivido freddo attraversò la schiena di John.

Una parte di lui sapeva di dover essere grato a Sherrinford per tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui, da quando si era svegliato.

Un’altra parte, invece, non si fidava di lui e delle sue parole.

Sapeva, comunque, di non potersi tirare indietro.

Sherrinford aveva già dimostrato di poter essere violento.

Se anche fosse riuscito a scappare, dove sarebbe andato?

Dove e come avrebbe potuto trovare l’uomo dagli occhi azzurri?

Doveva scoprire la verità su se stesso, ma, per farlo, doveva essere libero di muoversi.

Se sposare Sherrinford e concedersi a lui gli avesse permesso di riappropriarsi della propria vita, era un prezzo che era disposto a pagare.

“Penso che sia una magnifica idea.” Rispose, con un sorriso.

La cerimonia fu rapida.

Il giudice lesse gli articoli di legge, fece scambiare loro le fedi e li dichiarò sposati.

Sherrinford aveva un sorriso radioso ed entusiasta.

La fitta al cuore di John fu, invece, intensa e profonda.

Gli mancò il fiato, ma Sherrinford non se ne accorse.

Stava baciando John, reclamando la sua bocca ed invadendola con la sua lingua.

 

 

La cena di Natale non durò a lungo.

Sherrinford era felice e non vedeva l’ora di ottenere il suo premio.

Salirono le scale che conducevano alle stanze baciandosi.

Arrivati nella camera, Sherrinford spogliò John velocemente e lo fece sdraiare sul letto, con la schiena sul materasso.

Lo osservò.

Finalmente suo.

John guardò quegli occhi neri, che brillavano di una luce quasi folle.

Occhi che lo bramavano, che scivolavano su di lui come se fosse una loro proprietà.

Sherrinford allungò una mano e ne fece passare le dita sulla pelle calda di John.

Dal collo all’inguine, dall’inguine al collo.

Formando strani percorsi e premendo più o meno forte.

A volte quasi graffiando.

Sherrrinford andò verso la sedia e si spogliò, dando le spalle a John.

Quando tornò verso il letto, l’erezione era più che evidente:

“Ho atteso tanto a lungo questo momento. – sussurrò, in tono suadente – Non hai idea, John, di quanto io ti abbia desiderato. Non puoi capire quanto sia felice che tu sia, finalmente, mio. Solo e tutto mio.”

John non sapeva cosa dire.

Avrebbe voluto colpire Sherrinford e scappare, ma sapeva che non sarebbe arrivato lontano.

“Mi dispiace averti fatto aspettare tanto.” Fu tutto quello che riuscì a dire, ma Sherrinford non vi fece caso.

Allargò le gambe di John e vi si inginocchiò in mezzo.

Aveva un tubetto di lubrificante, in mano.

Ne mise una quantità generosa sulle dita di una mano e penetrò John un dito.

John si irrigidì, infastidito dall’invasione ed emettendo un lieve lamento.

“Shhh … – sussurrò Sherrinford – Va tutto bene. Non ci sei più abituato, lo so, ma ti piacerà. Rilassati.”

John cercò con tutto se stesso di rilassarsi, ricacciando indietro il senso di nausea che lo aveva travolto.

Gli occhi azzurri riapparvero nella sua mente.

Doveva resistere.

Doveva lasciare che Sherrinford ottenesse quello che voleva per poter scoprire la verità.

Per poter trovare l’uomo con gli occhi azzurri ed il sorriso irriverente.

John si rilassò.

Soddisfatto, Sherrinford introdusse un secondo dito, poi un terzo.

Stava diventando impaziente.

Il suo membro duro ed eccitato voleva entrare in John.

Mise del lubrificante sulla mano e lo passò sul pene.

Ed entrò in John, afferrandogli i polsi, per tenerlo fermo.

Il lamento di dolore arrivò direttamente dal profondo della gola.

John non riuscì a trattenerlo.

Per quanto Sherrinford lo avesse penetrato delicatamente, era entrato troppo velocemente ed il corpo di John non era riuscito ad adattarsi.

“Shhh … – ripeté Sherrinford – Rilassati. È come se fosse la prima volta. Lo so. Stavolta sarà un po’ fastidioso, ma ti abituerai. Ti piacerà.”

John inspirò profondamente ed espirò lentamente, rilassandosi il più possibile.

Sherrinford si muoveva dentro di lui, andando sempre più in profondità, sempre più velocemente, fino a quando venne, con un urlo di trionfo ed il corpo scosso da tremiti convulsi.

Uscì da John e gli si sdraiò accanto, abbracciandolo e baciandolo, dove capitava.

“Grazie. – mormorò, in tono dolce – È stato meraviglioso. Il miglior regalo di Natale che tu potessi farmi. So che per te è stato diverso, ma la prossima volta andrà meglio. Te lo prometto.”

“Sì, lo so. – rispose John, riuscendo persino a sorridere – Non è stato così male.”

Sherrinford si addormentò.

Quella notte, gli occhi azzurri non vennero a visitare i sogni di John.

Quella notte i sogni di John vennero popolati dalla risata soddisfatta di Sherrinford, che aveva ottenuto quello che voleva.

 

 

Era l’ultimo giorno dell’anno.

Sherlock aveva deciso di trascorrerlo in casa, per non lasciare sola Rose.

La signora Hudson salì le scale con indosso il cappotto:

“Caro, è sicuro che possa lasciarla solo e che non avrà bisogno di nulla? – chiese per l’ennesima volta – Posso sempre dire che non vado alla festa della mia amica Guendaline. In fin dei conti, non sarà nulla di speciale!”

“Signora Hudson, non è la prima volta che resto solo con Rose. – ribatté Sherlock, seccato – Solo perché oggi è l’ultimo giorno dell’anno, il modo di accudire la piccola non cambia. Vada e si diverta.”

La signora Hudson sospirò:

“Ho trovato questo nella mia cassetta delle lettere. – lo informò – È indirizzato a lei. Si vede che il postino si è sbagliato a metterla. Io vado. Buon anno Sherlock.”

“Buon anno anche a lei, signora Hudson.”

La donna se ne andò.

Sherlock rimase solo.

Sentiva la gente passare per la strada, ridendo allegra e scambiandosi gli auguri.

John gli mancava terribilmente.

Senza alcuna curiosità, giusto per distogliere la mente da John, Sherlock prese il pacchetto e lo scartò.

C’era dento un dvd, che mise nel lettore.

Poco dopo, sul televisore apparve una stanza.

Un uomo nudo era riverso su un letto, la schiena sul materasso.

Era John!

Sherlock si fece attento, mettendosi a sedere sul bordo della poltrona.

La telecamera inquadrò Sherrinford che penetrò John, prima con le dita, poi con il pene, muovendosi dentro di lui fino a raggiungere l’orgasmo.

La scena si fermò e l’inquadratura cambiò.

Apparve Sherrinford in primo piano, un sorriso maligno e soddisfatto sulle labbra:

“Volevo solo augurarti buon anno, Sherlock. – disse, in tono grondante di trionfo – E rassicurarti sul fatto che John stia bene, come hai potuto vedere benissimo anche tu. Ora è mio.”

Lo schermo si fece nero.

Sherlock irrigidì la mascella.

Gli occhi azzurri divennero delle fessure.

Il gelo nel cuore.

Fece ripartire il video dall’inizio.

Non gli interessava guardare la scena.

Voleva vedere il viso di John.

Studiarne ogni espressione.

Lui lo conosceva bene, avrebbe potuto dire quanto fosse felice anche solo osservando un fotogramma di quell’intero filmato.

E John non era né felice né partecipe.

Più la registrazione andava avanti, più Sherlock si convinceva che John stesse subendo passivamente quello che stava accadendo, senza veramente condividere con il cuore quello che avrebbe dovuto essere l’atto d’amore più intimo fra due persone.

Sherrinford stava possedendo il corpo di John, ma non la sua anima.

L’anima di John era ancora di Sherlock.

E lo sarebbe stata

**per sempre.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La tredicesima parte si conclude qui.  
> Come avete potuto leggere, John non è morto! (pessimisti!!)  
> Tutti pronti per la fine della storia?  
> Se la risposta fosse un sì (come spero), vi aspetto venerdì.
> 
> Chi voglia lasciare una recensione (anche piccola piccola) è sempre il benvenuto!
> 
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao!  
> Scusate l’orario strano (per me), ma la vita vera ha fatto irruzione nella mia segretissima attività di scrittrice!


End file.
